Sweet Revenge
by DeathsQueen26
Summary: Bella has noticed that Edward has been distant since they have returned from Volterra. What happens when Edward tries to tell her that he is leaving again? Will Bella be able to pull through or will she take matters into her own hands? **Jasper/Bella**
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer – I am writing another Twilight. Of course we all know that twilight belongs to Stephanie Meyers. If you don't then you have a problem. Of course you now know that she owns it and not me. Well onto the first chapter of Blood Moon. Can anyone guess what happens for Bella and Edward to split along with Alice and Jasper? Well stay tuned and find out...**

**Review:**

_**Bella has noticed that Edward has been distant since they have returned from Volterra. What happens when Edward tries to tell her that he is leaving again? Will Bella be able to pull through it again or will she take matters into her own hands?**_

**(~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~)**

Bella looked out the window and sighed. It had been two days since they had come back from Volterra and Edward had been different. As soon as they got back he brought her home and then left. She wondered if he had been mad at her but then realized that something was upsetting him. Lying on her bed she wondered if she had done something that upset him. Just the thought of losing him again would kill her.

When she heard a tap on her window she smiled when she saw Edward. Bella rushed to the window and opened it. It had been windy so she had closed it. She stepped back and let him enter as soon as she opened the window. Bella could tell that something was bothering him because of the fact that his back was still to her.

Frowning Bella stepped towards Edward with her arm stretched out. "Edward?" She called to him yet he still did not turn around.

However when he did she was frozen in place. The look in his eyes was the exact same as the one when he left her the first time. She shook her head and took a step back.

"No no no no no." She repeated as she held her hands over her breaking heart. "No you... you just cant leave me again." She cried.

Edward sighed as he took a step forward. "It's for your own good." His eyes were cold as stone. "I am no good for you Bella. You are in danger when you are around me and my family."

Tears were falling down her eyes unchecked. "H-how can you say that?" She yelled anger over riding her common sense. "I went to Italy to save you and tell you that its ok only for you to tell me that you do love me **THEN** you bring me back to leave me again!"

"Bella I'm so..."

"NO!" Bella screamed as tears streamed down her face. "I DONT WANT TO HEAR IT. WHEN YOU LEFT THE FIRST TIME I WAS BROKEN AND NOW YOU MIGHT AS WELL KILL ME. I CANT LIVE WITHOUT YOU AGAIN."

With that she rushed pass Edward and ran out the door with her keys to her truck in her hand. Even though her vision was blurry she would not stay in the house with the man she loved and wanted to give her soul to only to be turned away once again. Bella didn't want to hear what his excuse was this time because she knew it was a lie.

As she peeled out of the drive way she saw Edward running out of the house and stare at her as she sped down the slick road towards the reservation. Bella knew that Jacob would be her rock. She knew that she would have the wolves behind her.

-o0O0o-

Edward went back to the house to see a very upset family waiting for him. He didn't say anything as he went to his room. He turned on his music and let the words blare in his ear. Down stairs he could hear them talking but he blocked them out because he didn't want to hear any of them.

He had closed his eyes when he saw the vision that Alice just received. His eyes snapped opened and he ran down the stairs into the living room. Alice had just came out of her vision and was dry sobbing. Jasper was in front of Alice trying to get her to calm down.

"Alice what did you see?" Jasper asked shaking her gently.

Alice brought her glassy eyes to the family. "We need to get to Bella." She looked at Jasper. "When she left the house she headed to the reservation but I don't think she will make it."

Emmett was the first on his feet. "Well then lets go!" He ran out the door with Rose right behind him.

Carlisle looked at Edward and shook his head. "I will deal with you later." With that Esme and Carlisle were gone.

"I just hope that we make it to her before she drives over the cliff." Alice whispered as she ran out the door with Jasper on her heels.

Edward stood there staring at the room where his family had just been sitting. They were all upset with him for wanting to leave Bella again but he was certain that it was the only way to keep her safe.

-o0O0o-

Bella didn't see Laurent standing in the middle of the road because of her vision being blurry from crying. As her truck flipped she felt the front windshield shatter from the impact. Her truck finally stopped spinning as it landed on its top. Bella could feel her bones broken along with blood seeping from wounds on her arms.

Suddenly she fell from her seat when someone cut the seat belt. She whimpered as she was drug out of the wrecked truck. When she was able to open her eyes she saw red eyes of Laurent. She trembled in fear of him killing her but then she realized that her body was slowly getting weaker.

"Isabella?" Laurent called to her as he picked her up. "Can you hear me?" His eyes were trained on hers.

Bella tried to speak but she was unable so she nodded her head. Laurent smiled. "That is good." He looked around for a moment then turned his eyes back to her. "You know that you are dying."

Bella's eyes widen in shock. "N... N-No." She pushed out.

"I have heard from your talk with Edward that you wish for this life." Laurent kept his eyes locked on hers. "Is this true?"

Bella didn't know what was going on but if she could live even if she died, she would take it. Nodding her head she let her determination fill her mind. Laurent grinned down at Bella.

"Then I shall give you what you desire." He tilted his head to the side. "However during your burning we will be taking a trip. You will need to be trained once you awaken. Is this alright?"

Bella could feel the darkness coming for her so she quickly nodded. "Qu-Quick... quickly." She told him. She knew that he would know she was dying but she wanted to live even if it meant being a vampire.

Laurent smiled and nodded. "It shall hurt my child but that is only part of it. Keep every memory you wish to keep inside you mind during the change. It will keep your mind off the pain of burning."

Bella nodded once more as she let her eyes drift shut. Laurent wasted no time bending his head and biting her on her neck then wrist and ankles then finally over her heart. He needed to get more venom in her system that normal if he wished to change her. Bella had lost to much blood. When he knew that he had enough venom in her system Laurent stood and headed towards the east. He would run all the way to Italy if he could but he knew that the only way would fly over the water.

Smiling he hurried. He did not wish to leave Irina but he would not let Victoria get to this unique woman. He knew that the mind reader, Edward, could not read her mind. Glancing down at Bella, Laurent was rather surprised that Bella was quiet as she burned. Most transforming humans screamed til the pain knocked them out or they screamed themselves horse. Pushing himself harder Laurent knew that he needed to get to Volterra before the others found out what happened.

-o0O0o-

Alice was the first to the scene beside Emmett. She fell to her knees as she looked at the truck that Bella had been driving. Alice jumped when she felt hands on her shoulders but as she turned her head she saw that it was Esme. Turning into Esme's shoulder Alice dry sobbed for the sister that had been taken.

Carlisle and Jasper along with Rose walked around the truck until the noticed that there was blood, lots and lots of blood. "Can you smell anything?" Carlisle asked as he turned to the others.

Emmett nodded. "Yes it seems that one of the three nomads were here." He looked at Jasper. "It cant be James we killed him in the ballet studio."

Jasper walked up by Emmett and took a sniff of the air around the large pool of blood. "It's Laurent." He looked at Carlisle. "You need to call the Denali's."

"Then lets head back to the house. I hear sirens coming this way and I also smell the wolves coming. We don't need to be caught here." Carlisle took off towards the house.

The others followed behind him. Alice and Esme were the last to leave. Alice felt the pain of Edward trying to leave Bella again. She had felt it during the vision. Shaking her head she grabbed Esme's hand and took off towards home. Alice prayed that Laurent helped Bella instead of killed her.

-o0O0o-

Jasper followed closely to Emmett and Carlisle. Rose was running by her mate as the headed to the house. Jasper didn't say anything but he could feel the residue of Bella's feelings that were saturated in the blood and air. Hurt, abandonment, anger, fear, worry and finally acceptance. He did not understand why Bella would be accepting anything unless Laurent planned to kill her.

As soon as they arrived to the house he told Carlisle that he needed to hunt to try and figure out what was going on. Frowning he came to the one spot that was quiet and peaceful. As Jasper sat there he remembered the first time he had scented Bella's blood. He did not lunge at Bella but at Edward for hurting Bella. Jasper knew at that moment that Bella was his mate and not Edwards.

He had kept his thoughts hidden in with the memories of the newborn wars that he had fought in. Edward hated the memories in his head and tried desperately to stay out of it. Of course it helped when he thought about Bella and wondered what she would think if she found out that Edward only wished to drain her. Thus the reason he kept leaving. Yet this time he was the only one leaving Bella. The family had decided that they would stay.

Jasper jumped and turned when he heard a twig snap behind him. He smiled when he saw his wife and best friend. He went to her and wrapped her in his arms. He knew that his time with Alice was coming to an end but he still felt sad that he would have to leave. When he pulled back Alice gave him the brightest smile she could give him.

"It's time Jasper." She told him as she cupped his cheek with her right hand. "We need to tell the family that we were never true mates." There was sadness in her voice.

"I know Darlin'." Jasper kissed her head. "I also know that you pulled me out of the darkness and brought me back into the light. You are my best friend Ali." He pulled back and smiled.

Alice nodded. "Just because I know it's time doesn't make it any easier." She pouted with her arms crossed.

Jasper chuckled. "You will find your love don't worry." He gave her a quick kiss. "Come on lets go tell the family."

"Alright Jazzy." She placed her hand in his as the ran back to the house.

They had found each other because they were both lost. Jasper was thankful for Alice because of her brightness during his darkest time. Alice cared for Jasper because he had been her rock when things were hard with her visions. Now that their paths separating they were sad to see it end.

**(~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~)**

**Author Note – I hope that you have enjoyed this new Jasper and Bella story. Let me know what ya think til next time...**

**~*Dragon*~**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer – I do not own Twilight. I am glad that you like this story along with my other. This story is very different than C&C. Now onto the next chapter of Blood Moon.**

**Review:**

_**Alice nodded. "Just because I know it's time doesn't make it any easier." She pouted with her arms crossed.**_

_**Jasper chuckled. "You will find your love don't worry." He gave her a quick kiss. "Come on lets go tell the family."**_

"_**Alright Jazzy." She placed her hand in his as the ran back to the house. **_

_**They had found each other because they were both lost. Jasper was thankful for Alice because of her brightness during his darkest time. Alice cared for Jasper because he had been her rock when things were hard with her vision. Now that their paths separating they were sad to see it end.**_

**(~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~)**

Bella could hear voices as she felt as though someone poured lava in her veins. She could vaguely remember that Laurent pulled her from the truck and saved her. She couldn't remember where they were heading but she knew that where ever he was taken her she would be taken care of. Bella also knew that she was on the move. Laurent was not carrying her but she could feel the rocking of a ship, plane or car.

When the voices outside her world of burning stopped she thought back to why she ended up like this in the first place. As soon as Edward had dropped her off at her house he had taken off and not returned until later the next day. Bella knew as soon as Edward had his back to her that he would be leaving again.

She had prayed that it wouldn't be true but as soon as she looked into his eyes she could tell what he was going to say. Yes she had charlie and Renee but they did not act like parents not the way Carlisle and Esme did. Her heart started to hurt with the thought of the vampires that she wished to spend her life with. If Edward did not want her would the others with her to be around.

Her attention was brought back to the present when she felt the movement stop and she was lifted. She could smell the scent of fire as well as dust along with blood. She did not understand where she was but as soon as she heard Aro's voice she knew right where she was.

Volterra.

-o0O0o-

Laurent looked up at Aro and smiled. "Isabella was in an accident and I saved her." He looked down at the quiet newborn. "She has not screamed or spoken since I bit her. The whole way here was as if she was sleeping not changing."

Aro was standing in the middle with Demetri and Jane on either side. His eyes were looking over Bella as Laurent held her in his arms bridal style. He looked at Demetri and nodded. Demetri moved forward but stopped when Laurent growled at him. Aro held up his hand and looked at Laurent.

"Why do you fear for Isabella?" Aro tilted his head to the side. "Did you not want to kill her the first time you saw her?"

Laurent nodded. "I did however once I saw that James had been killed I wanted to make sure that she would be safe. James' mate is wanting vengeance for the death of her mate." Laurent looked at Demetri. "I will carry my fledgling just lead the way. I will not leave until she has woken."

Demetri snarled but stopped when Aro placed a hand on his shoulder. "That is fine." Aro looked at Demetri. "Show Laurent and Isabella to a room. I think that Laurent is thirsty and Jane can watch over her while he feeds."

Jane stepped forward. "Yes master." She cut her eyes to Bella. "She may have the room next to mine. She will need a friend once she has woken."

Aro smiled at Jane and clapped his hands together. "What a wonderful idea, Jane." He turned to Demetri. "You know where it is."

Demetri nodded as he looked at Laurent. "Follow me."

Laurent nodded as he bowed his head and smiled at Aro as they passed. His eyes went to Bella and noticed that she would wake up sooner than expected. Demetri must have noticed that Bella's heart was racing as he sped up and lead Laurent to the room and opened the door that way he was able to lay Bella down quickly.

Demetri vanished for a couple of minutes while Bella began the last of the transformation. The only movement was from her eyes as they went back and forth under her eyelids. Laurent fought back a hiss when Jane, Alec, Demetri, Felix along with the three brothers: Aro, Carius and Marcus entered the room. Aro stepped up to the other side while Marcus stepped up by Laurent. Carius along with the others were back further because of the knowledge of the newborn blood lust they woke to.

-o0O0o-

Bella felt the fire receded from her arms, legs and body but burned hotter at her heart. She arched her back off the soft bed she was now lying on and tried to keep a scream from making its self known. Bella could hear the necessary breathing along with a heart beat in the next room. Venom pooled in her mouth as she scented blood. As soon as the scent hit her her heart started to race as though it would explode.

Suddenly there was no noise including her beating heart. She wanted to open her eyes but she was afraid of what she would see when she woke. Bella jumped up and crouched in the corner when she felt someone touch her arm. Her red eyes scanned the room and noticed that Felix along with Demetri were standing in front of the others. Aro, Marcus and Laurent were standing in front of them. Laurent had been the one to touch her.

Laurent smiled as he moved a little closer. "Isabella do not be frightened." He waved his arms at the others. "I have brought you here to keep you safe. You will need to be shown how to hunt and control yourself before you can go out on your own."

Bella looked at the others in the room. She could vaguely remember meeting them before. Her human memories were slightly fuzzy. Her eyes went to Aro's and tilted her head. "A... Aro?"

"Yes, Isabella." Aro went over and took her in his arms. "Laurent brought you here to us. We were rather upset when we heard that Edward did not plan to change you when he agreed to."

Bella felt her eyes start to water but nothing came out. She knew that this is crying in her immortal body. "Thank you." She said in a thick voice.

"Do not worry Isabella." Marcus stepped forward and took her hand. "We will keep you safe. You are family now."

Bella looked over at the others and noticed that Demetri, Jane, Felix, Alec and even Carius nodded in agreement.

Carius stepped forward slightly. "Do forgive me. I was only trying to keep our secret but once we heard that Edward decided to leave again without taking you then you were injured we knew that you were meant to be here." He looked at Jane and Alec. "Will you take Isabella to the next room to feed? Her thirst must be hard on her."

Jane nodded. "Yes master." She went to Bella and took her hand. "Do not be afraid of me Isabella. We are not as evil as most think of us."

Bella just nodded and smiled. "Alright." She looked at Laurent. "Tell Jacob..." Bella shook her head. "Tell the Quileutes that I will be back as soon as I can and also to keep watch on Charlie. I know this will devastate him."

Laurent smiled and hugged her quickly. "Of course Isabella. Is there anything you wish to say to the Cullens?"

"No." She told him. "But do hide these thoughts from Edward. I don't want him coming for me. He lost all right of my future when he decided to leave me." She hissed.

Laurent nodded. "Then I shall leave." He turned to Aro. "Do keep her safe. Isabella is rather special." And with that Laurent was out of her sight.

Jane took Bella's hand. "Come on I know you are thirsty." She lead Bella out the door and into the next room.

"Um..." Bella looked back at the others.

"What is it Isabella?" Aro asked, a frown on his face. "You can ask us anything."

Bella looked at the others in the rooms. "I was wondering instead of an innocent human I could feed from a murder or a terminal ill person. I really don't think I could hurt someone who has done no wrong." She had her eyes on the floor.

She knew that they would not prefer her to drink from humans but she really did not think she could kill someone who was someone elses daughter/son or has not hurt anyone. When she heard foot steps, she flinched. She didn't know why but her instincts were telling her to run. Bella felt a finger under her chin and lift her head. She kept her eyes open and looked up into Aro's happy face. She didn't understand.

"My dear that is a wonderful idea!" Aro said. "We had not thought about that solution. We could help the humans and they would not even know." He took her in his arms. "I knew that you would be an asset. Now my dear the human that we have for you is young but a loner. What shall you do with him? We brought him for you."

Bella thought for a moment. "Since he has no one to care for him could we change him. Is there anything special about him?" She looked from Aro to Marcus then Carius.

Marcus looked at his brothers. "She makes a good point brothers." He looked at Jane. "Do you wish to speak about something, my dear?"

Jane looked from Bella to the others. "I could not use my gift on him." There were many gasps. It was very rare for Jane's gift not to work.

"Are you sure about this, Isabella?" Carius asked. "Your thirst must be hard to stand."

Bella shook her head. "I only feel a slight burning sensation other than that I am fine." She frowned. "Is that wrong?"

Aro shook his head. "No my dear that is wonderful." He looked at the others. "It seems she is more alert than most newborns. Carius if you would call Eleazar he would help with figuring out her gift."

Bella started to shake as she heard that name. She knew that Eleazar knew the Cullens which in turn would mean that Edward would find out about her. Her eyes looked around the room in a panic. Alec must have noticed because he moved by her side in an instant along with Felix.

"Breath Isabella." Alec told her. "Eleazar is bound to us and will not tell them anything." He looked at Aro and the other two brothers. "Isabella knew of Eleazar because of his association with the Denali's thus the Cullens."

Carius looked at Bella. "Is that true are you worried about Eleazar coming here because he knows the Cullens?" He was to Aro's left while Marcus was on his right.

Bella nodded. "Y-Yes." She looked at the others. "Ed-Edward told me that Eleazar was close to C-Carlisle and hid no secrets. I worry that Edward will hear his thoughts and then come for me." Once again Bella was shaking with dry sobs.

Jane, Demetri and Felix were frowning while the brothers went over to the other side of the room to speak. Jane looked at her brother. "Alec can you calm her?"

"Yes." He said looking down at Bella. "Isabella is it alright if I calm you. You will feel nothing but void even though I am not an empath I can bring you some peace."

Bella looked up to Alec with venom filled eyes. "P-Please." She couldn't handle the thought of eternity hiding. She just wanted to feel at peace or nothing at all.

Alec nodded as he scooped her up and headed over to the bed she had just woke from. She curled up on her side with her eyes closed. She made no movement after Alec layed her down. Jane went into the other room to turn the boy. The brothers told Alec and Demetri to watch over Bella while they made a few calls. Alec nodded as he looked down at the newborn that changed the Volturi in only a few short hours.

-o0O0o-

Carlisle hung up the phone and walked out of his study. He had been on the phone to the Denali sisters and tried to find out where Laurent went yet Irina nor Kate would tell him. He sighed, even Eleazar would not speak to him. Carmen had answered saying he was rather busy at the moment. As he entered the room he spotted Emmett with his hand around Edward's neck. Both of their eyes were black with anger.

"What is going on?" He yelled as he entered. Carlisle looked at the others. Rose was glaring at Edward. Frowning he looked at his wife and noticed she sat there with her eyes closed as though trying to block out something. Alice on the other hand was no where to be found along with Jasper.

Esme opened her eyes and looked at Carlisle. "We just found out that Edward had decided to leave Bella again." Her eyes cut to Emmett. "Emmett did not care for the way he was going to tell Bella and then he let Bella go without even going after her."

Carlisle went to his wife. "Don't worry." He sighed. "I got off the phone with the Denali's. They have not seen Laurent in about 2 days." He looked at the door where Alice and Jasper came in.

Emmett dropped Edward and turned to Alice and Jasper. "What are you guys looking all serious about?" He frowned keeping Edward in his line of sight.

"We have something to tell you." Alice said taking a breath. "When we first met you asked us if we were mates and we said yes but..." Alice started to chew on her lips.

Jasper cleared his throat. "Alice and I were never true mates." He smiled down at Alice. "Alice has brought me to a family that cares about me and I thank y'all. Alice has been my best friend for almost 80 years. Don't be angry with us for not tellin y'all." He looked back at the others.

"Then why did you get married?" Esme asked stepping up by Carlisle. "You could have told us."

"It wasn't that we didn't want to tell you." Alice looked at Jasper. "I wanted to marry my best friend until either of us found our mates." She looked at the others. "Just because we arn't together doesn't mean we still can't be friends. Jasper and I have already gotten a divorce."

"Is that why you are going by Whitlock now?" Rose asked with her arms crossed.

Jasper grinned and nodded. "Yes." He looked at Carlisle. "If y'all don't mind I think Alice and I would like to move our stuff into a different rooms."

Carlisle nodded. "That's fine." Just then the phone rang.

Carlisle picked up his cell phone and looked at the caller id. _Eleazar._ Carlisle frowned as he answered.

"Eleazar?" Carlisle could tell everyone was curious.

"Hello Carlisle. I would like to tell you that Carmen and I will not be coming when the others visit."

Carlisle could tell that something was not right. "Is everything alright?" Esme along with Jasper and Emmett were looking worried. Edward had snuck out of the house and ran. Carlisle would deal with him later.

Eleazar sighed. "You are good my friend however I am unable to tell you where I will be going. However I will tell you there is a newborn that needs to be assessed thus they called me." Carlisle frowned.

"Then I wont worry." Carlisle looked at Jasper. "Do you think you will need some help. One of my family members have knowledge of dealing with newborns."

There was a long pause. "I do not know. I will have to call you back with the answer once I contact the ones I will be working for."

Carlisle could feel Eleazar's reluctance. "That is fine. I just worry for your safety. Jasper would be the one to go with you." He told him. "If they wished to know who you want to bring."

"Thank you. I do believe he could be helpful. I will call you right back." With that the line went dead.

Carlisle looked at Jasper. "Do you want to do this?" He looked from Alice to Jasper. There was a double meaning behind his words.

Jasper looked down at Alice and smiled. "If I am allowed to go then I will. Newborns are quite a handful." He shot the rest of them a grin.

Alice giggled. "Jasper will be allowed to go." She grinned at the others as she skipped out of the room.

Jasper looked at Emmett and Rose. "She must know something."

Emmett nodded. "Yeah she does but that doesn't mean we'll ever know." His shoulders slumped. "That little pixie is rather evil when she wants to be."

"I heard that Emmett!" Alice yelled from her room.

Emmett cringed. "Oh man."

**(~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~)**

**Author Note – Here is the next chapter. Bella will be up next along with Aro talking to Eleazar. Will Aro allow Jasper to come? Will Bella know that Jasper is coming if he does? Why does Jane and Alec act so protective of Bella? Find out more in the next chapter...**

**~*Dragon*~**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer – I do not own Twilight. And my bank account proves it. Ugh! Ok here is the next chapter...**

**Review:**

_**Jasper looked down at Alice and smiled. "If I am allowed to go then I will. Newborns are quite a handful." He shot the rest of them a grin.**_

_**Alice giggled. "Aro will allow it." She grinned at the others as she skipped out of the room.**_

_**Jasper looked at Emmett and Rose. "She must know something."**_

_**Emmett nodded. "Yeah she does but that doesn't mean we'll ever know." His shoulders slumped. "That little pixie is rather evil when she wants."**_

"_**I heard that Emmett!" Alice yelled from her room.**_

_**Emmett cringed. "Oh man."**_

**(~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~)**

Bella blinked her eyes as she sat up on the bed. She looked around the room and noticed that she was alone. Shaking her head she noticed that there was a lingering scent that was in the room with her. Frowning she stood and stretched. She knew she had to thank Alec for helping her. Bella looked down and cringed. Her clothes had not been changed. She wondered who Laurent got her out of the US with her in bloody clothes that were torn.

She looked around and finally found a closet that had clothes, all in her size. Smiling she grabbed a pair of brown leather pants that tied up the side and a black leather vest and a tube top. After she chose her clothing she went over to another door and opened it to see that there was a full bath. Bella almost squealed as she made her way over to the shower and took off her clothes.

As the hot water flowed over her skin she washed the dirt and blood away and watched it go down the drain. Bella could not understand how she ended up here but she does remember that Edward had wanted to leave her again. She ran from him then ended up wrecking. Laurent had found her and taken care of her by changing her and bringing her to Volterra to her new family. A knock brought her out of her thoughts.

"Just a moment." Bella called to the person on the other side.

"I came here to tell you that Aro would like you to come to the throne room." Jane answered back. "It is where you were with... where you were before."

Bella smiled. "Of course I will be right there." She quickly washed her hair and climbed out.

Bella knew that Jane had left so she hurriedly dressed and combed her hair. After looking in the mirror she grinned. She always wondered if she could get any piercings. She knew that vampire skin was rather hard and only vampire teeth could pierce their skin. Suddenly she got an idea and wondered if Aro and the others would agree. It would be only for the vampire world but Bella had a feeling that she would make a killing.

As soon as she was done she raced out the door using her new speed. She laughed as she flew past other vampires as well as the human secretary that was still there from last time she had been here. Bella hated the fact she had to wait for the elevator along with riding the elevator down. She ran to the door and slid to a stop. Bella could hear laughing on the other side. She rolled her eyes and opened the doors.

Aro, Marcus and Carius were in their seats while Demetri and Felix were standing by Marcus and Jane and Alec were standing by Carius. Bella stepped forward until she was standing not to far from Aro and the others. She wondered why they needed to speak with her. She looked at Aro knowing he would likely be the one to tell her.

Aro stood and walked up to Bella. "My dear, Eleazar called and wished to know if one of the Cullen boys could come with him." He had placed a hand on her shoulder.

"No." Bella hissed. "I want none of them coming here."

Aro frowned. "It is not Edward my sweet Isabella. If I am not mistaken it is Jasper from what Eleazar told me." Bella closed her eyes to try to clear her thoughts.

She knew that without a doubt that Alice must have seen Jasper coming with Eleazar which would put a kink in her plans. Smirking she opened her eyes and looked at her new family.

"I know that Jasper is good with newborns however I am not like most." Bella sneered. "Eleazar is allowed to come but only him. If I know Alice she has already told Jasper that he would be able to come which would mean they would know that I am here."

Carius stood. "Isabella is correct brother." He moved to Bella's side. "If that is your wish then only Eleazar is allowed to come. He should be calling back shortly for the answer."

Bella nodded. "I would like to see my newest brother." She looked at Jane. "Did he survive the transformation?"

"Yes he did." Jane clapped her hands. "He was almost as quiet as you. Only for the occasional whimper. He was strangely quiet."

Just then a tall boy with long straight black hair with bright red eyes walked in. He was about Edwards' height except he was more muscular like Jake. Bella smiled as she walked up to him and extended her hand. The boy looked at her hand with confusion.

"Can I know your name?" Bella cocked her head to the side. "I was the one who decided that you would be spared. I am a newborn as well." She gave him a warm smile.

"Dyne." He looked from Bella to the others. "Why was I brought?" He looked back to Bella.

Bella sighed as she turned her attention back to the others. "May Dyne and I go speak somewhere private?" She looked at Aro then Carius.

They both nodded. "That is fine dear." Aro took her hand and kissed the back. "Just keep an eye on him. Remember we are going to be bringing the first meal soon."

"No children or young." Bella warned. "I want only the ill or criminal or insane. Someone that no one would miss."

Marcus stood and walked to Bella this time. "Of course my dear. We have been looking for a reason to help with the human world that we feed from while we take some of their lives." He looked at the others. "Although we don't think we can stick to a 'vegetarian' diet." He laughed.

Bella chuckled along with everyone else but Dyne. "Thank you." Bella kissed them on the cheeks then took Dyne's hand. "Come on we can speak in my room."

Dyne did not say anything but followed behind her. Bella wondered if he ever spoke without being spoken to. Sighing she knew that it would take him a little while to adjust. Bella supposed that she was odd but something that Jane had said surfaced in her mind. Dyne had been quiet for being a newborn.

-o0O0o-

Carlisle sighed as he hung up the phone with Eleazar. He was rather surprised that Eleazar had called up and told him that Jasper was not able to go with him. Carlisle had asked who wished for his help but Eleazar would not say. Edward could not even get a read on him. Eleazar was blocking his mind. Sighing he walked out of his study and went into the living room where every one was.

Jasper stood as soon as Carlisle walked in. "Should I pack?" He could feel that Carlisle was worried about something.

"I'm afraid not Jasper." He frowned. "Eleazar called and said that you were not allowed to follow. It was quite strange." He shook his head as he took a seat.

"How so?" Esme asked.

Carlisle looked up at his wife and mate. "He told me that he would be gone only three days then he would return." He looked at Jasper. "Doesn't it take longer to get a handle on newborns?"

"That is odd." Jasper thought aloud. "Most newborns are so crazed with blood lust that it took nearly three months to get them calmed down enough to train. But three days?" He shook his head.

"Who ever this newborn is would be rather powerful if whoever needs Eleazar for only three days." Rose put her two cents worth in. "It took Emmett almost a full year before he was able to hunt without us."

Emmett nodded. "Yeah I hated that time." He mumbled. "The only thing I could think about was blood." He shivered from the memory.

"Rose is right." Jasper said. "I just hope that who ever Eleazar is going to see is very controlled."

The others nodded as they agreed. Most of them it took 6 months to a year before they were out of their blood lust stage. Emmett was the worse and Carlisle didn't have hardly any. He in fact starved himself because he felt himself evil until he found out he could live off the blood of animals.

-o0O0o-

Bella lead Dyne up to her room. She let him enter ahead of her because she was worried that something was wrong. She stood by the door with a frown on her face. She may not be an empath but there was something that was bothering Dyne.

"Dyne is there anything that you wish to know?" Bella waited as Dyne looked around her room.

Dyne stopped and turned his eyes to Bella. "What am I?" There was a tremble in his tone.

Bella crossed the distance faster than human and wrapped her arms around him and pulled him into her embrace. She knew what she was but Bella wondered if it was hard for Dyne because of not knowing.

"I should have spoken with you before you were changed." Bella apologized. "Do you think that you might have an idea of what you have become?" Bella looked into his eyes. There was a distant look to him. As if he was looking through her.

Dyne shook his head. "Um..." He looked lost for a moment. "What happened?"

Bella thought back for a moment then remembered the look in Dyne's eyes. They were the same as Aro's when he connected to someone. Bella frowned wondering if Dyne had Aro's power. Mentally shaking her head she looked Dyne in the eyes.

"What did you see?" Bella wondered what he had saw. Was he like Aro or could he see the future like Alice?

"You had a very hard life." Dyne whispered looking into her eyes. "It was as if your whole life story flashed before my eyes. I am truly sorry for what has happened to you." Dyne took Bella's hand.

"Thank you." Bella could tell that Jane was on her way. "I do believe that dinner will be served." Bella stood and went to the door. "Will you join me?" She looked at Dyne.

Dyne smiled. "Yes I would love to." He stood and made his way to Bella's side. "I believe I could trust you." He said out of no where.

"I would appreciate that but first we need to eat." Bella opened the door to show that Jane had just arrived.

"Aro wishes for both of you to come feed with the family." Jane smiled. "We wish to see if your instincts are of a newborn or a older vampire."

Dyne raised a brow. "Alright." He looked at Bella who was grinning.

"Don't worry." Bella patted his arm. "From what I remember being told its very easy the only hard part is withstanding the scent of the human blood that will be in the room."

"Then I shall lead the way." Jane told them as she took a hand of both of them.

Bella grinned while Dyne looked surprised. Bella was also surprised but it was a nice surprise. Never had she realized that Jane had a split personality. While she was wearing the cloak she was Jane Volturi. As soon as the cloak came off and her hair came down Jane's personality changed. She may have been quiet but she was more talkative once she knew that you were loyal to her family.

**(~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~)**

**Author Note – Here is the next chapter. I hope that you all like this story. Bella is a bad ass in this story as well. Hope you like. Til next time...**

**~*Dragon*~**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer – If I owned twilight I wouldn't be writing fanfics. Oh well. I hope that you all have enjoyed this story so far. Dyne will be Bella's new companion. They are not mates but lets just say that they are very close. Almost like sister and brother. Also the Cullens find out where Bella is. Who told the? Does Bella know that the Cullens know? You have to read to find out...**

**Review:**

"_**Aro wishes for both of you to come feed with the family." Jane smiled. "We wish to see if your instincts are of a newborn or a older vampire."**_

_**Dyne raised a brow. "Alright." He looked at Bella who was grinning.**_

"_**Don't worry." Bella patted his arm. "From what I remember being told its very easy the only hard part is withstanding the scent of the human blood that will be in the room."**_

"_**Then I shall lead the way." Jane told them as she took a hand of both of them.**_

_**Bella grinned while Dyne looked surprised. Bella was also surprised but it was a nice surprise. Never had she realized that Jane had a split personality. While she was wearing the cloak she was Jane Volturi. As soon as the cloak came off and her hair came down Jane's personality changed. She may have been quiet but she was more talkative once she knew that you were loyal to her family.**_

**(~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~)**

Carlisle was rather surprised when he opened the door and the Denali's along with Laurent were standing in front of him. He smiled and let them enter. He was rather surprised to see Laurent when he knew that Carmen and Eleazar had left. Frowning he walked into the living room where he was surprised to see both Edward and Jasper growling at Laurent while Alice looked at Irina with discus.

"What is going on here?" Carlisle asked walking further into the room. His eyes were going from Jasper to Edward then to Alice.

"Laurent is hiding his feelings and thoughts." Edward hissed. "He also has Bella's scent on him." His eyes were dark.

"I cant see either him or Irina at all, Carlisle." Alice offered. She was standing beside Rosalie and Emmett. "Something must have happened." She sighed.

Carlisle turned to Laurent who was standing in front of Irina. "Why are you hiding things from us?" He couldn't believe that Laurent would hurt Bella.

"I do not trust some of the people in your family." Laurent cut his eyes to Edward. "The things I know are for me and my mate only." He let his eyes turn to Carlisle.

Carlisle thought for a moment. "Do you know what happened to Bella?" He could tell that the others were rather worried because even he could smell Bella's blood on Laurent. His eyes were also a redder color than before. He almost had golden eyes before he disappeared.

"I found Isabella's truck." He looked at Edward. "She was not there I scented a vampire that I knew so I took off after her."

Jasper snarled but kept put. "We didn't smell no other vampires." He could tell that something was wrong with Laurent but he was unable to feel anything from either Irina or Laurent.

Laurent shrugged. "Believe me if you wish." He took Irina's hand. "It matters not to me if you trust me." In a flash both him and Irina were gone.

Carlisle sighed as he turned to Kate and Tanya. "Where is Carmen?" He looked from one to the other. "From what I could tell no one was allowed to go with Eleazar."

Kate nodded as she shot Tanya a dirty look. "Carmen said that if he went then she went." She stopped when she heard a growl coming from some where to the right.

"Eleazar has went to Aro." Edward hissed as he glared at Kate. Kate turned and shocked her sister.

"Yes he went to Aro but we have no idea what for." Kate growled. "Is this the reason we were asked down. If that is the case then we are leaving." Kate turned on her heels with Tanya grinning following behind her.

Carlisle looked to Edward. "What did Tanya think of?" He went over to Edward. "Did Tanya tell you why Eleazar went to Aro?"

Edwards face was blank. He couldn't believe what he heard. Could it be true? Shaking his head he looked at Carlisle. "I don't know if I should tell you at the moment because if what I heard was true then its not the Volturi that we need to deal with."

Esme was about to step forward but Edward shook his head and headed to his room. Carlisle went to his mate and pulled her into his arms. Rose and Emmett just stood there as they watched their family fall apart. Jasper had went to Alice when she went into a vision and has not come out. Just as he was about to touch her she snapped back to the present. Her eyes were glassy as though she would cry. Everyone but Edward was at her side in an instant.

"What is it, Alice?" Jasper asked from his spot knelt down in front of her. He could tell she was frightened.

"Aro does have a newborn." Alice said as she looked to each member of her family that was present. "I also know where Bella is however not long after she just disappears." She sounded defeated.

"What did you see?" Emmett snarled. His baby sister had been hurt and no one would stop him from helping. "Is Bella ok?"

Alice nodded as she looked at the rest of the family. "Bella is the newborn in Volterra." She looked at Jasper. "I think you should go to Volterra even though you were not invited. Something is wrong. I cant see her future." Alice whispered as she dropped her head.

Jasper nodded then stood. "I'll pack then take off." He looked at Carlisle. "Is there anything you want me to tell her?"

"No." Carlisle patted him on the back. "Just be careful."

Jasper nodded as he headed to his room. He had felt drawn to Bella since he was able to speak to her in phoenix. She was smart and funny. She also had a sense of humor when she wanted. Bella had been everything he had been looking for when he was human but now he had no idea what was waiting for him. He just prayed that Bella would not attack him.

-o0O0o-

Bella smirked as she licked her lips and looked over at Dyne. It had been about a day and a half since her and Dyne had been together. They talked about their past and how they ended up in the situation they were in. Bella listened as Dyne told her of his father who beat his mother then killed her then shot himself. He had ran away from home and started selling drugs as a means to live. He had been busted 6 times for possession with the intent to sell and then was arrested 3 for armed robbery. Dyne told her that he only carried the gun never used it.

Dyne had also listened to her as she retold how she arrived at Forks and from the first day she was enamored with a boy she didn't even know. Bella told him how he broke her heart as he left her in the woods then how she used adrenalin to bring hallucination of him telling her not to do crazy or stupid stunts until she jumped off the cliff on La Push. She also told him about Jake and the pack. Bella left nothing out. Dyne held her as she wept for the life that was taken from her. Then he pulled her up and dragged her out for some afternoon hunting.

Which is where they were now. Bella knew that Eleazar and his mate Carmen would be arriving shortly so she looked around and tried to see if Dyne was any where close. When she began to get nervous she felt two strong arms wrap around her waist.

"Don't worry sis." Dyne chuckled. "I'm still here."

Bella nodded. "I was just worried that you would leave me too." She whispered looking at the ground.

"Not gonna happen." Dyne promised then stiffened. "Come on Aro wants us."

Bella nodded as she took off after him. She had learned that Dyne had no brothers or sister but always wanted one. He now called her lil sis when they were around family. Other than that they were called by their new names. The death twins. Where Jane and Alec where the witch twins Bella and Dyne had their own reputation even in the short time they were in Volterra.

Where Alec and Jane would stop them from fleeing, Bella and Dyne would kill them. No one liked the fact that the Volturi had their powers but Bella not Dyne could really care. This was their home. Even though Bella did know of another way of life she liked her just fine. Though they were still feeding from humans they were helping the human world rid of the vile humans that would hurt not only their existence but the others living in the world as well.

-o0O0o-

Jasper had finished packing his bags when Alice came into his room. He stopped what he was doing and went over and sat down. Alice took the seat right in front of him. He could tell that she was nervous. Jasper frowned as he took her hand.

"Is everything alright Ali?" Yes he wanted to make sure that Bella was alright but Alice had been there for him for over 80 years.

Alice sighed as she looked up into his eyes. "You wont be coming back for at least a year if you do go." She took his hands in hers. "You will be finding your true mate in Italy." She tried to paste on a smile.

Jasper knew that she was upset so he took her into his arms. "No matter what happens Darlin your always be there as my friend Ali." He promised. "No thing could pull us apart."

Alice shook her head. "Don't be so sure." She stood and walked out of the room but stopped when she was at the door. "Just remember that I did what I did for the good of the family." With that she closed the door behind her.

Jasper frowned as he watched Alice close his door. Shaking his head he finished packing. He knew that his flight left early and he wanted to get to Volterra as soon as possible. Alice may have seen that he would find his mate but he doubted it. How long had he lived there before he met Alice? No he knew that true mates were few and far in between. Carlisle and Esme along with Emmett and Rosalie were the only vampires that he knew that had found their mates.

-o0O0o-

Dyne and Bella walked together as they entered the throne room where Aro and the others were. Bella stiffened before she even entered the room. She knew that Eleazar would be here but the female scent was one she did not know of. Looking at Dyne she relaxed as he took her hand. Just then some one cleared their throat to their right. Bella and Dyne looked over at the same time to see Alec and Jane.

Bella went to Jane and pulled her into a hug. "Why don't you leave your hair down?" She asked pulling back. "You look so much better with it down."

Jane rolled her eyes. "I have told you before." She huffed. "In a fight I don't need to worry about my hair getting in the way."

"Yeah yeah." Bella turned back to the door. "Alright lets get this over with."

Alec chuckled as he went over to Bella and stood at her right side while Jane stood at Dynes' left. "Don't worry, lil sister." He nudged her in the ribs. "I'll take on anyone who tries and hurts you."

Bella hissed. "Just watch it boy." She narrowed her eyes playfully. "I can still take you."

All four of them straightened as the doors opened. Jane and Alec walked ahead of Bella and Dyne. Bella could tell that Eleazar and the woman at his side were rather surprised that she was the one who needed to be assessed. A sly grin spread across her face as she stopped not three feet from Aro and the other brothers. Alec and Jane bowed then took their places. Bella and Dyne stepped up and took one knee.

"These two newborns are rather powerful." Eleazar said as he stepped up by Aro, his eyes went from Bella then to Dyne. "Bella..."

Bella's head shot up and she hissed. "The name is Isabella." Dyne placed a hand on her shoulder. She cut her eyes at him and snarled under her breath.

"Excuse me." Eleazar cleared his throat. "Isabella and... I'm sorry what is your name?" He looked at Dyne.

"Dyne." He said not looking at Eleazar. Eleazar was taken back a few steps and nodded.

"Well Isabella and Dyne have two powers each." He looked at Aro. "Isabella is a mental and physical shield as well as the ability to manipulate fire."

"That is wonderful." Aro beamed as he looked at Isabella. "Do you hear that my child?"

Bella stood and bowed her head. "Yes father I hear." She raised her head and gave Aro a grin. She had no doubt in her mind that Edward would find out if he already didn't know that she was here.

Aro clapped his hands. "Wonderful. Now about Dyne?" He turned back to Eleazar. "You mentioned that he had two as well."

"I did." Eleazar nodded. "Dyne has the ability to manipulate water and is also able to read people's minds and history with just a touch."

"Fascinating." Aro whispered as he turned to Dyne and Bella. "You are excused. I know that you have somethings to discuss with Jane and Alec." He gave them a rare smile.

Bella nodded as she turned and smiled at Jane. Jane nodded as Bella took Dyne's hand and went out the door. Bella cut her eyes to Dyne and smirked. Dyne smirked back and they both took off. Bella had spoken to Aro and he was rather surprised that she wanted to find a way to place tattoos and piercing on immortals. He had told her and Dyne that the only thing that could work would be teeth from vampires. Since then Bella and Dyne were perfecting the process. It was their little project.

**(~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~)**

**Author Note – I am happy that you all are loving this story. It is rather fun to write on. I have seen many of stories where Bella is sweet and innocent but in this one she is completely different. Yes she will act like she did around some people. Til next time...**

**~*Dragon*~**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer – I don't own Twilight. My bank account reflects the fact that I make not money from this story or the plot. Dyne however is my character. SO HA! Well onto the next chapter...**

**Review:**

"_**Well Isabella and Dyne have two powers each." He looked at Aro. "Isabella is a mental and physical shield as well as the ability to manipulate fire."**_

"_**That is wonderful." Aro beamed as he looked at Isabella. "Do you hear that my child?"**_

_**Bella stood and bowed her head. "Yes father I hear." She raised her head and gave Aro a grin. She had no doubt in her mind that Edward would find out if he already didn't know that she was here.**_

_**Aro clapped his hands. "Wonderful. Now about Dyne?" He turned back to Eleazar. "You mentioned that he had two as well."**_

"_**I did." Eleazar nodded. "Dyne has the ability to manipulate water and is also able to read people's minds and history with just a touch."**_

**(~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~)**

Jasper was rather worried as he got on board the plane. It had only been 9 hours and he was already feeling the need to feed. Sighing he picked up the small cooler that Carlisle told him to take with him. It held a small supply of blood in case he was unable to hold onto himself. There were also contacts since the blood he was carrying was human. He was rather happy that he was able to hold out so long. Standing from his seat he quickly made his way to the bathroom.

He quickly locked the door and opened the chest. Jasper didn't even cut the bag but just sunk his teeth in through the plastic. He closed his eyes and let the sweet smell engulf him. He could hear that no one was coming so he pulled another bag from the cooler. It took him less time to finish the second. After a couple of seconds he composed himself enough to go back to his seat.

As soon as he was seated he pulled his phone out and noticed that he had three calls. One from Carlisle and two from Alice. He looked around quickly and noticed that most of the humans on board the flight were sleeping. That was the only thing he really missed.

Dialing Carlisle phone number he waited for him to answer. He had to use the phone from the plane but it was the only way to get a hold of them.

Carlisle answered after two rings. "Hello?"

"Its me." Jasper said softly. "I'm on the last plane before I hit Italy."

"Good." Carlisle told him. "Everyone is rather worried."

Jasper could tell that he was worried. "I know but don't. I'll get Bella and bring her back."

Carlisle sighed. "I know you will just be careful."

Jasper nodded even though he could not see it. "Of course. Did Alice see anything going wrong with my trip?"

"No I am afraid not." Carlisle sighed again. "She has been receiving blank visions. Its as if she is being blocked."

"Then I'll just have to keep my eyes open." Jasper told him. "I'll be safe."

"That's all I ask." Carlisle said then hung up.

Jasper hung up his phone and leaned back in the seat. Closing his eyes he let his mind drift. It was about the only way a vampire could sleep. He knew that once he saw Bella it would be rather weird. He had been drawn to her as a human but he wondered what she would look like.

-o0O0o-

Bella smirked as her and Dyne looked in the mirror. They both had gotten two piercings as well as tattoos. Her hair was no longer long. It came to her shoulders in the back but in the front it was still long. Her hair now had red streaks in it that matched her eyes. She had her tongue pierced along with her nose. The tattoo on her right wrist was "Death". Dyne had on his left wrist was 'Life'. Dyne's long black hair was about the same length except he had blue streaks through his hair. He had his eyebrow pierced as well as the bridge of his nose. They both were wearing black leather pants.

Bella however was wearing a black tank top that had an abstract red color design. Dyne had a black tank top with blue abstracts designs. A glint in Dyne's eyes told Bella that something was coming. She hated the fact that he could not see just the past but the future to. But instead of visions he just had a gut feeling. Bella looked back at the mirror and put her makeup on. Dyne shook his head and went over to the bed and leaned back on his elbows.

"What are you smirking about?" Bella raised her brow. "You seem rather happy."

Dyne just grinned. "I just have a good feeling." He raised up and placed his elbows on his knees. "Do you think that you'll ever fall in love again?"

"What?" Bella stopped putting on her makeup and whirled around to glare at her brother. "Where in the world is that coming from?"

Dyne shrugged. "I can tell from your past that you want to give your heart to someone." He locked eyes with her. "All I'm saying is that you deserve to be happy. Just because Ed..."

"Don't." Bella hissed. "Just don't." She turned back to putting on the last of her make up.

Dyne sighed. True it had only been about four days but he could tell that his sister was waiting for something. He really wondered what was bothering her. Yes he had seen Edward leave her the first time as well as trying to leave again however there was someone in the back of her mind that kept telling her that she was worth it. He didn't know who it was but they were his sisters mate. He jumped when Bella threw her brush at him.

"Come on." Bella rolled her eyes. "Stop day dreaming. We need to say good bye to Eleazar and Carmen." She had an evil grin on her face.

Dyne knew that grin. It only came out when Bella had something up her sleeve. "What are you planning Izzy?" He stood there with his arms crossed.

Bella pouted. "What makes you think I'm planning anything?" She looked at him with her hand behind her back. "I just want to say good bye to the trai – I mean old friend." She smiled sweetly.

Dyne shook his head. "Why cant you understand that some do not want to drink from humans of any kind?" He stood there with his eyes on her.

Bella's face changed quickly. "They are the ones who turn their backs on what we are." She hissed as she turned her back to him. "Eleazar is going to tell Edward where I am. I know this much that is why I changed. I am not the same little girl that he saved time and time again."

"Don't worry, Izzy." Dyne went to Bella and pulled her into his arms. "Come on lets go before they send Felix or Demetri to get us. You know how father is when we are late."

Bella sighed. "Yeah Yeah." She waved his off as she pulled back and went out the door with Dyne right behind her.

-o0O0o-

Laurent was rather happy to be back in Italy. Irina was nervous because she had only seen the Volturi back when Irina, Kate and Tanya's mother/sire was still alive. She was clinging to his arm quite tightly. He was standing in the throne room with Carmen and Eleazar along with Marcus, Demetri, Jane, Alec, Carius, Aro and Felix. He was about to say something when the doors opened and two newborns walked in.

The male was taller than the female. He had long black hair with blue streaks. His tank top matched his hair while his pants were black leather. There were chains that were hanging in odd areas. Laurent was surprised to see that the male had a tattoo as well as piercings. However when his eyes went to the female he was shocked to say the least.

"Isabella?" Laurent whispered as he took a step forward.

The male jumped in front of the girl and hissed as he crouched to spring. The girl walked up to his side and touched him on the shoulder. He stood but kept his eyes on Laurent. The female was quiet as she made her way over to him. Laurent felt Irina stiffen beside him. He patted her arm to comfort her.

"The name is Izzy." Bella raised her head and smiled up at her sire. "It's good to see you." She wrapped her arms around his waist and crushed him to her.

Laurent was surprised when he learned that the girl with black hair with red streaks that was cut shorter in the back than the front was Isabella he was unable to say anything. He wrapped his arms around the small female that had captured his cold heart. He could tell that the male was still glaring at him.

"You seem different." Laurent said as he pulled back and looked down at her.

Bella had dark black eyeliner with mascara. Her eye shadow was a dark red as well as her lips. Laurent noticed that Bella had her nose pierced. He was rather surprised that she would find a way to do so. Raising an eyebrow he studied her at arms length.

"You have grown into a beautiful woman, Izzy." Laurent smiled as though he was a proud parent.

Irina cleared her throat. Bella's head snapped to the side as she looked at her. Suddenly her eyes widen as she pulled away from Laurent and wrapped Irina into her arms. Irina was shocked because Bella had never met her before.

"You must be Irina." Bella said pulling back with a smile. "Laurent told me on the way over. I could only remember bits and pieces though." She shrugged.

"I have come to see how you are doing." Laurent told her.

Bella frowned. "What's the matter?" She looked at Aro then to Dyne who shrugged. "You are hiding something from me." She narrowed her eyes. Bella was at Dyne's side at once.

Laurent stepped forward but stopped when Aro shook his head. "Isabella you will need to calm down." He stepped forward. "We need to tell you something that will but rather unpleasant."

"Really?" Bella looked at Laurent. "Let me guess." She paused for a moment. "Edward and the rest of the Cullens couldn't stand that you and Irina were hiding something from them. Am I correct?" She raised a brow.

Laurent sighed and nodded. "I believe that they will be sending someone." His eyes went to Eleazar.

Bella looked at Eleazar and in a flash she was in front of him. "What did you tell him?" She hissed. Dyne was at her side in an instant.

"Nothing." Eleazar told her as he moved back a step.

Dyne moved in front of her. "Calm down." He told her softly. "You don't want to hurt father or your sire do you." He looked at Aro.

Aro motioned for the others to leave the room. Laurent was shocked as he stepped backwards out the door. His belle was beginning to ignite in flames. Aro rushed them out of the room and left Dyne and Bella in there alone.

**(~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~)**

**Author Note – Its taking me a little while to finish chapter 10 of C&C. I hope you like what has happened so far. To all my readers you are so cool. Keep up reading and reviewing. I wouldn't mind donations to but those are optional. (Or are they?) (Looks behind me to see Jasper and Jacob.) Oops! Ok ok you don't need to send any money. Til next time...**

**~*Dragon*~**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer – Alright we all know that Stephanie Meyers own twilight. Now we will find out what is going to happen to Bella or should I say Izzy and Dyne. Jasper will be arriving and lets just say that Carlisle and Edward as well as the rest of the family are going to find out just how low Edward is. HEHEHEHE!**

**Review:**

"_**Really?" Bella looked at Laurent. "Let me guess." She paused for a moment. "Edward and the rest of the Cullens couldn't stand that you and Irina were hiding something from them. Am I correct?" She raised a brow.**_

_**Laurent sighed and nodded. "I believe that they will be sending someone." His eyes went to Eleazar.**_

_**Bella looked at Eleazar and in a flash she was in front of him. "What did you tell him?" She hissed. Dyne was at her side in an instant.**_

"_**Nothing." Eleazar told her as he moved back a step.**_

_**Dyne moved in front of her. "Calm down." He told her softly. "You don't want to hurt father or your sire do you." He looked at Aro. **_

_**Aro motioned for the others to leave the room. Laurent was shocked as he stepped backwards out the door. His belle was beginning to ignite in flames. Aro rushed them out of the room and left Dyne and Bella in there alone. **_

**(~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~)**

Dyne stood in front of Bella with his right hand on her shoulder while his left hand was holding her right. His eyes were locked on hers as he felt the heat from her fire coming out. He was glad that their family were no longer in the throne room because if they had been they would be ash by now.

"Come on Izzy." He tried to calm her. "Father and the others need to finished speaking with you. You must stop or they will not be able to come back."

Bella knew that her powers were tied into her emotions but when she heard that someone was indeed coming she knew that it would be either Edward, Alice or Jasper. Rose wouldn't come and Emmett wouldn't want to leave Rose. Carlisle and Esme were the head of the coven so they needed to stay there. Taking an unneeded breathe she kept her eyes on Dynes'. He was the only one who could calm her. They had used each others venom for the tattoos to stay which made the bond between them even stronger.

"Are you alright now?" Dyne asked keeping his left hand holding her right. "We must finish this then we can feed. Your eyes are black."

Bella shook her head. "I'm not hungry." She closed her eyes and pulled her gift back into her core where it stayed until she needed it. "Just upset."

Dyne nodded as he lead Bella to one of the throne chairs. It was the one in the center where Aro would usually seat. He looked over his shoulder and called to the others.

"Its safe." He turned his eyes back to Bella. He could hear foot steps as well as running towards them.

Aro and Laurent were the first to arrive then Jane and Alec. "She will be ok." Dyne told them. "She was upset." His eyes locked with Aro's.

"I understand." Aro turned to Eleazar and Carmen. "I believe that it is time for your departure."

Eleazar looked from Aro to Bella then back. "I understand." He took Carmen's hand. "I promise Bella that I will not speak of you to any of them."

Bella raised her red eyes and locked them with Eleazar's golden ones. "Let Edward see what he has done." She stood with her eyes hard and cold. "Let them all see what they did to me. I will not go back to their way of life. They are ashamed of being a vampire because they live off animals. We have found a way to coexist with the humans while keeping out secrets. Let them come because then I will personally take care of them." She hissed her eyes going black.

Eleazar and Carmen took a step back. "I will." He told her as they left the room.

-o0O0o-

Carlisle, Esme, Alice, Emmett and Rose were all sitting in the living room waiting for Edward to return. He went out hunting. Carlisle then decided that it would be good for the family to sit down and discuss things. Carlisle found out that he was not the only one who caught Laurent look at Edward when he mentioned something about not trusting people in the coven.

As the front door shut everyone stood up and waited for Edward to join them in the living room. It took about a minute before Edward made his way into the room. They were all hiding their thoughts from him. Carlisle motioned for Edward to take a seat. Once he was sitting the rest of them sat.

"What's going on Carlisle?" Edward frowned looked at each member of his family. "Why are you hiding your thoughts?"

"We have something to discuss and it is best that we speak out in the open." Carlisle told him. "Alice told us that Bella is the newborn that the Volturi have. Is that what you heard from Tanya?"

Edward nodded. "Yes." He sighed. "I also heard that Laurent was the one who changed her."

"Then why didn't you tell us?" Alice whispered. "We could have done something."

Edward shook his head. "There is nothing we can do." He looked at Carlisle. "We know that if she is feeding with the Volturi that means that she will be feeding from humans."

Carlisle nodded but stood with a grim face. "That does not matter." He growled. "Did I not take you back after you went and rebelled against me and the idea of feeding from animals? Did I not let Jasper get by with all his slip ups? Yes because they are my children and I love them what ever they do."

"Here here." Emmett agreed with his arms crossed. "Bella is my little sister and I will not leave her again." He snarled.

"What I did was for the good of Bella!" Edward yelled.

Alice was in front of him in a flash with her hand around his throat. "No what you did was because you couldn't handle the blood lust." She growled at him. "You were the cowered because you wouldn't have been able to stop once you started."

"I did stop." Edward spat at Alice. "Or do you not remember at the ballet studio?"

Rose snarled. "No Jasper and I spoke about that." She moved closer to Edward and Alice. "He could feel your blood lust getting out of control so he took it from you. Why do you think he had to hunt right after everything was done?" Her fist were clenched at her side.

Carlisle looked at Rose. "What are you talking about Rose?" Esme nodded in question. She also wanted to hear.

"Jasper has been taking Edward's blood lust for Bella since she has arrived into our life." She glared at Edward. "The night of the birthday party Jasper wasn't lunging for Bella but Edward. He could feel that Edwards blood lust would drive him to kill Bella which is why he threw her back into the table but it only made it worse."

The others looked at Edward with shame in there eyes. Edwards' head was bowed in shame. Alice dropped him and stepped back one step. She hissed at him as she bent down in front of him.

"I should kill you." Alice threatened. "You told me that you would never hurt Bella." She pulled her hand back and let it fly forward.

There was a crack of thunder that sounded around the house. Emmett grabbed Alice before she was able to do anymore damage. Rose was in front of her trying to calm her down. Esme was shocked as well as Carlisle. Carlisle was rather upset. He could feel that his children were hiding something from him.

"What did you mean by that Alice?" Esme asked as she took Alice's hand. She was now seating on one of the couches.

Alice sighed. "When we first came to Forks I had a vision of Bella." She looked up and glared at Edward. "It wasn't til the baseball game when the nomads showed that I truly knew who she was meant for." She lowered her head.

"You can tell us." Rose urged. She was not upset with Alice but Edward.

"Bella was meant to be Jasper's mate." Alice looked at Edward with her eyes glazed over. "But since Edward thought Bella was meant to be his from the beginning he didn't want to give her up. He told me not to tell Jasper or he would kill Bella. Then the birthday party happened. When Jasper lunged towards Bella and Edward he didn't want to hurt Bella he wanted to protect her."

Esme gasped as she looked over at Edward. "Is this true Edward?" She went over to him. "Did you tell Alice not to tell Jasper about Bella being his?"

"Yes Esme." He raised his head. "But you have to understand. I love Bella. She is _mine_!" He stood up now and was glaring at the family. "I brought her into this world and with me is where she should be."

"No." Emmett snarled. "You did this for you and only you. Alice would have told Jasper the truth but you stopped her. I can just imagine how hard it was for her to lie to the family and to Jasper. They were best friends so they knew they weren't meant to be together."

"I want you out." Carlisle had his head down and his hands clenched at his sides. His voice actually sounded like the vampire he was.

"But.." Edward started to protest but Carlisle cut him off with his hand wrapped around his throat and slammed him up against wall.

"No buts." Carlisle snarled. His eyes were black with rage. "You put this whole family at risk because of your selfish desires. If you don't leave then I will kill you myself. I will not put up with your lies any longer." His hand was extremely tight around Edwards neck that cracks were starting to show.

Carlisle dropped him and went to his study. Esme just shook her head and went after her mate. Rose snarled at Edward as she lead Alice out the door to go hunting. Emmett stayed behind as he glared at Edward. His mind was blank as he started at Edward.

"Just say what you want." Edward snapped.

Emmett hissed as he stalked towards him. "If you ever hurt anyone I care about again I will tear you limb from limb then burn you piece by piece leaving your head for last that way you can see and feel what is happening." With that Emmett was gone.

Edward snarled as he took off to his room to pack. He could hear Carlisle speaking to J. Jenks telling him to cancel all his cards. Well he would show them. Edward didn't need them any longer. Now he could go back to the way he wished it would be. The only reason he came back to the Cullens was because he felt guilty for hurting Carlisle. Now he had no reasons to stay.

-o0O0o-

Bella turned to Laurent and Irina. "Sorry for that." She gave them a shy smile.

"Do not worry your pretty little head over it." Laurent told her. "Now where were we?" He looked at Aro.

"I do believe it is time for our meal." He looked at Irina. "Would you care to join us or rather go out to hunt?"

Irina looked at the others around the room. "I will go hunt." She said meekly.

Bella smiled and took her hand. "Don't worry no one will care if you prefer animals." She looked around at the others. "The reason we asked it because we have decided that instead of innocents we will take the terminally ill, Murders on death row as well as the people that wish to die."

Irina looked at Laurent. Laurent shrugged. "It matters not to me my dear." He told her. "It is up to you."

Irina stood there for a moment before deciding. "I will just watch this time. If that is alright?" She looked at Aro.

Aro nodded. "That is fine my dear." He clapped his hands. "Bring them in."

Demetri and Felix brought in about 10 different males. They were heavily tattoos as well as evil looking. Bella grinned as she picked out her target. He was the tallest and toughest looking guy there and his eyes were on her. Dyne picked another that was about the same height but was smaller built.

In a flash of movement Irina was able to watch as the Volturi along with the others in the room besides Laurent were attacking them and draining them dry. She could hear the cries but there was no fear in the room just anger. She could instantly tell that the Volturi had changed. Looking over at Dyne and Izzy she noticed that they had already fed and were watching with grins spread across their faces. Blood dripping from the corner of their mouths.

**(~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~)**

**Author Note – Here is the next chapter. I hope you have enjoyed this one the next shall be up shortly. What will happen when Eleazar and Carmen get back to Alaska? Will Eleazar and Carmen meet Edward before they reach the Cullens? What will Bella do when Jasper shows up telling her that he is going to take her back? You have to wait til the next time...**

**~*Dragon*~**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer – Roses are read Violets are blue I don't own Twilight however neither do you! I know this poem may have been done before but oops! Now onto finding out how everyone will react...**

**Review:**

_**Irina stood there for a moment before deciding. "I will just watch this time. If that is alright?" She looked at Aro.**_

_**Aro nodded. "That is fine my dear." He clapped his hands. "Bring them in."**_

_**Demetri and Felix brought in about 10 different males. They were heavily tattoos as well as evil looking. Bella grinned as she picked out her target. He was the tallest and toughest looking guy there and his eyes were on her. Dyne picked another that was about the same height but was smaller built.**_

_**In a flash of movement Irina was able to watch as the Volturi along with the others in the room besides Laurent were attacking them and draining them dry. She could hear the cries but there was no fear in the room just anger. She could instantly tell that the Volturi had changed. Looking over at Dyne and Izzy she noticed that they had already fed and were watching with grins spread across their faces. Blood dripping from the corner of their mouths.**_

**(~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~)**

Jasper stepped off the last plane that he needed to take. He was rather grateful that he did not pack heavy like Alice wanted. He only took a small carry on. Like he needed things that a human usually took. Shaking his head he walked down the ramp and headed right out the front door. He was rather happy that there was a forest not to far from the airport. Running faster than a human could keep up with he quickly made his way to the trees.

It took him no time for him to find some animals that were around. After he drained about two bears he took off back to the airport. He needed a car he knew that if he rented one then the Volturi along with Bella would know he was here. Sighing he knew that the only way to get there undetected was to either steal a car or run. Smirking he took off running. It had been a long time since he had ran just for the fun of it.

-o0O0o-

Eleazar and Carmen went right to Carlisle house. He had called his family and told them to meet them there. He knew that everyone was in their own rooms while there was a heaviness that hung in the air. Taking an unneeded breathe he went to the door and knocked. It took no time for Carlisle to open the door. He looked rather surprised to see them.

"Please come in." Carlisle told them as he moved out of the way.

Carmen and Eleazar entered the house and went to the living room. The others were already there. Kate and Tanya were happy to see their other sister. Everyone else had a worried look. Edward came down in a flash with wide eyes. Eleazar knew that he was seeing how Bella had changed. Eleazar could see the regret and self hatred in the young boys eyes.

"Its not true." Edward whispered looking at Eleazar. "Bella wouldn't say that." He shook his head not believing.

"It is true Edward." Eleazar told him. "I am sorry but Bella goes by Izzy now. Laurent was her sire."

Esme gasped as her hands covered her mouth. Edward hissed as his eyes darkened. Carlisle looked shocked along with Emmett. Rose looked pissed but then again looked relieved. Kate and Tanya looked highly pissed at the mention that Laurent was Bella's sire. Carmen went to her sisters and pulled them into her arms.

"From what I gathered while I was there Izzy has changed the whole way the Volturi operate." Eleazar told them. "In fact her as well as her brother are already known for their tempers."

"What do you mean?" Carlisle asked as he held Esme. "There was another?"

Eleazar nodded. "His name is Dyne." He looked at the others. "From what I heard Izzy did not scream or whimper during her change. Neither did Dyne. He only whimpered towards the end. They are bonded like I have never seen. Even Marcus sees the bond."

"What type of bond?" Edward growled his head down and his fist clenched.

"They are family." Eleazar could tell that Edward was upset. "Brother and sister to be exact. They are not of the same blood as humans neither of venom. Where Izzy was changed by Laurent, Dyne was changed by Jane."

There were gasped all around the room. "You cant be serious. Jane has never sired anyone." Carlisle told him. "She would surly kill the person before she could stop."

Eleazar shrugged. "All I know is what I was told." He looked at Edward. "I was told to tell you something Edward."

"What?"

"She told me to show you what you had done to her." He looked at the rest. "In fact she blames you all. She said that we were turning our back on our race because we feed from animals. She told me that they had found a way to coexist with the humans without letting the secret out. I really don't know what she meant but she threatened that if any of you came for her that she would take care of you personally."

Edward spun towards Alice. "And you let Jasper go!?" His eyes were black with rage. "How could you do that? If Bella kills him then its on your head."

"ENOUGH!" Yelled Esme her eyes were deep black. Everyone in the room backed away from her even Carlisle. "I have had enough of the finger pointing and blaming each other. You should act your _true_ age not your human age." She pointed her finger to Edward. "All you ever thought about was yourself and how it effected you. I have seen the look in your eyes as soon as you come home from school. You wish to rip apart every human that you come across. I can tell now that Jasper wasn't the one with the problem. IT'S YOU!" Esme was now screaming at Edward. She had him backed into the wall because she was in his face.

Carlisle snarled. "Rose get the can." He spat as he stalked towards Edward. "I should have let you die. You are to young to have been turned."

And with that Carlisle, Emmett, Eleazar and Kate grabbed Edward and drug him outside. Alice, Rose, Tanya and Carmen were following behind with the gasoline and firewood. Edwards pleas were heard through out the forest however there was no one around to save him from his fate.

Jasper as well as Laurent and Irina had no idea what was happening back home.

-o0O0o-

Bella ran behind Dyne as they ran through the woods. She laughed as she ran pass him yet again. She would speed up then slow down. Even though they were both newborns she was still faster than him. They had decided to take a run that way Aro and Laurent could talk about important things. Bella knew that they were discussing Victoria but she really didn't want to think about it.

She had just slowed down again when Dyne completely stopped. Bella frowned when she turned around and went back to him. His eyes were glazed over as he looked to the future. Bella found out real quick that Dyne was not like Alice his were more of a feeling and flashes of pictures that a short film as Alice had described it. She waited about three minutes before she started to get nervous.

As soon as she was about to say something Dyne came out of his trance. "Dyne what did you see?" Bella asked as she went to him and took his left hand in her right.

"We will be having company shortly." Dyne looked down at her with an odd look. "We need to head back sister."

Bella frowned as she noticed that he looked sad. Nodding she let him lead the way home. She really wished he would tell her what had upset him. She would never do anything that would hurt any of her family members.

-o0O0o-

Jasper stopped at the top of the mountain that was looking out over where Volterra was located. He had to admit that the scenery was rather beautiful. Sighing he took off running again. It had not taken him as long as he expected. He would be in Volterra in little under 7 hours. He prayed that he would not have to fight because he only wanted to get Bella and head out to find his mate.

Alice had said that he would not return for one year. Would that be if he found his mate? Or if he didn't that he would stay a year? Shaking his head he pushed himself faster. He could feel a slight pull however he had always ignored it. He did find it odd that the only time he had ever felt the slight stinging sensation Bella had been around. He had put it off as the feelings from Edward but now he felt it getting stronger as he moved to Volterra where he knew Bella would be.

Could he find his mate in Volterra? If so would she make him turn back to human blood or let him kept his lifestyle? He had no problem with either he just wished that he could have human blood without feeling all the emotions that went along with the feelings. That was the only reason he went into a depression for so long. If it hadn't been for Alice he would have went to Volterra and asked for death yet he knew that if he arrived they would not let him leave.

Jasper just prayed that it would be easy to convince Bella to return to Forks when she knew that Edward meant to leave her again. He knew that she would not be very willing to go back and be Edwards little lap dog again. Of course now she was a vampire and could hold her own against him. Especially with her newborn strength.

-o0O0o-

Esme, Alice and the other girls went back into the house after Edward had been burnt. They did not wish to watch. Eleazar, Carlisle and Emmett were the only ones left. Carlisle had a somber look on his face as he watched the fire die out. Emmett was just staring into the flames with anger in his eyes. Eleazar just looked into the fire with sadness.

There time was interrupted when they heard Esme and Rose speaking to Alice. They turned and ran into the house where they saw Alice sitting on the couch with Esme on her left and Rose on her right. Kate, Carmen, and Tanya were all standing back looking at Alice with worried expressions.

"What happened?" Carlisle asked moving to Esme's side. Emmett was at Rose's while Eleazar went to Carmen's.

"We have another problem besides Bella." Alice told them as she came out of the vision.

"What are you saying, Alice?" Esme asked her taking her hand.

Alice looked sickly. "Its Victoria."

There were gasps all around the room. The Denali's did not know who this vampire was but whoever she was meant trouble for the Cullens family. Carlisle growled as he went to the phone and started to dial Aro. He needed to speak to him personally. If Aro did indeed have Bella they needed to know that she would be safe. He would not loose another child. Carlisle also decided to let Aro know of Jasper coming and what Alice had told them. He knew that Marcus would be able to conform her visions.

**(~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~)**

**Author Note – Yes I know this is a shorter chapter than the others however this is a great place to stop. Yes the shit has hit the fan. Edward is gone. Alice is the victim in this story. She was bullied by Edward. Also I know that Bella did not kill him but just let me say that she will get some fighting action. But I'm not saying with who!**

**~*Dragon*~**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer – I don't own Twilight. Now with that out of the way I am happy to tell you that some fun will be in this chapter. Aro will be finding out that Jasper will be the one to show. Bella and Dyne will also be finding out. Yet don't forget that Carlisle called Aro. Oooooooo! Well onto the next chapter...**

**Review:**

"_**We have another problem besides Bella." Alice told them as she came out of the vision.**_

"_**What are you saying, Alice?" Esme asked her taking her hand.**_

_**Alice looked sickly. "Its Victoria."**_

_**There were gasps all around the room. The Denali's did not know who this vampire was but whoever she was meant trouble for the Cullens family. Carlisle growled as he went to the phone and started to dial Aro. He needed to speak to him personally. If Aro did indeed have Bella they needed to know that she would be safe. He would not loose another child. Carlisle also decided to let Aro know of Jasper coming and what Alice had told them. He knew that Marcus would be able to conform her visions.**_

**(~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~)**

Bella and Dyne hurried into the throne room where there were voices yelling and hissing to each other. The doors were open even before they had made it into the hall. Snarling Bella jumped in between Aro and Laurent. Her eyes were black with rage. She looked to her father the back to her sire. Dyne was behind her locking his hands on her arms. Bella could feel his power wash over her.

"What is going on?" Dyne's harsh tone surprised everyone. He looked from Laurent to Aro. "I know we are having company but I do not know who as of yet."

"I received a call from Carlisle." Aro told them. "He asked it I had Isabella here and I told him no. He then told me not to lie to him. So I told him that Isabella was dead but Izzy is here. That is when he hung up." He locked eyes with Dyne.

Bella hissed. "Did you find out who was coming?" She couldn't help the snarl that came from her throat.

"Jasper." Marcus said. "He will be here shortly."

"And why would you let him come here to try and take me back?" She growled as she crouched. Dyne hurried to her side and locked his arms around her.

"He is your mate." Marcus waved his hand dismissively.

Everyone was quiet except for Bella. She was snarling and snapping at her uncle. Marcus snarled and snapped back which stopped Bella instantly. He had never snarled at her unless she had pushed him a little to far. Her head bowed as she heard a throat clearing to her right. She looked over at Carius and raised a brow.

"If you do not think that Jasper is a suitable mate then you can fight him." Carius and Bella got along extremely well. They were both hard headed and wanted to keep their secrets quiet from the human worlds.

Bella grinned as she relaxed. "Good." She looked at Aro. "I'm going to train until he arrives. I'll let you tell him before we fight." She turned and waved at them as she walked out the door.

Aro shook his head and looked to his brother. "You love to cause trouble don't you brother." He could tell that Carius was rather proud of Bella since he was the one who trained her.

"Not at all." Carius grinned. "I just know that Bella would not go down with out a fight." With that he turned and walked away.

Marcus came up beside Aro and layed a hand on his shoulder. "Do not worry brother." He squeezed Aro's shoulder. "Bella and Jasper are soul mates and you know how rare that is."

Aro nodded as he turned and went to his room. Laurent and Irina stayed with Marcus and Dyne to speak about how to tell Jasper that he was here to be Bella's mate. Dyne smirked and told them he would do it. He also mentioned that he would be the only one present during the battle in case things got heated. Everyone agreed then went on their way. Marcus had told him that he would take care of Aro and Carius.

-o0O0o-

Jasper was rather surprised when he was met at the door. A taller man with black hair and blue streaks. He was shocked when he noticed a tattoo on the mans left wrist as well as his two piercings. Jasper had never seen a vampire with such things. He tasted the emotion around the vampire in front of him and noticed that there was nothing. Jasper frowned as he went up to the vampire.

"I'm here to see Aro." Jasper told him keeping a few feet from him.

Dyne grinned. "I know who you are Jasper Whitlock." Jasper's eyes grew wide. "Or should I say God of War."

"How..."

"I can see things like your ex along with peoples past." Dyne stepped forward and quickly took Jasper's hand in his before he could pull away.

Dyne's eyes glazed over as he watched the history of Major Jasper Whitlock. He was rather surprised that this man was able to go through so much and still come out of it in one piece. Dyne could now fully understand why Jasper was unable to keep his temper when Edward threw Bella into the glass. He felt the pull between them even when she was human. In about two minutes Dyne's eyes came back into the present. He was looking down at a very curious vampire.

"Come on then Major. There are somethings we need to discuss." Dyne slipped his arm over Jasper's shoulder and lead him into the tall building.

-o0O0o-

Bella was in the training room when she felt someone behind her. She stiffened slightly then dropped and swung her leg behind her. The vampire behind her was quicker and was able to dodge. Hissing Bella jumped up and readied for an attack when she spotted Dyne and Jasper at the side lines. Alec had decided to interrupt her training. Her eyes went back to Alec and she snarled.

"What have I told you about interrupting my training?" She snapped at Alec taking swipes at him.

Alec smirked. "I just wanted to see if you could still beat me." He taunted. "Or are you showing off?" He raised a brow and cut his eyes to Jasper.

Jasper was standing there with his eyes trained on her and how she fought. His arms were also crossed over his chest and he looked like he was thinking. Bella wondered if Dyne had told him why he was here and what he was to her. She didn't know that she had taken her attention off the fight when she ended up on her back. Alec's red eyes were gleaming in glee as he pinned her.

Bella snarled as she flipped him over her head and jumped up and turned around grabbing him by his arm and slinging him across the training room. In a flash she was in front of him with her hand around his throat and her teeth bared. Alec knew that she had him. There was a spring loaded knife at his gut. Carius had given it to her. It was able to inflict damage to any vampire. The blade was made of titanium along with vampire teeth. There was also venom that was coating the blade. Alec growled and bared is neck in submission. Bella smirked as she dropped him.

"I told you I could take you any time." She turned and headed to her towel. Her eyes were on Dyne and Jasper in her peripheral vision.

Bella grabbed her towel and headed over to her brother and _mate_. She really couldn't understand this would work. Jasper was with Alice and Bella had a vendetta against Edward. Raising a brow she stopped in front of her brother. Completely ignoring Jasper. She could tell that it rather annoyed him.

"Have you told him?" She wiped the dust of her skin. Even if she didn't sweat she still felt nasty after a work out. Must have been a human habit.

"Of course." Dyne grinned. "He is also right here." He tilted his head to the left where Jasper was standing with narrowed eyes.

Bella shrugged. "So what." She turned and walked out of the room. "Tell father I'll be there shortly after my shower."

Dyne shook his head and turned to Jasper. "Come on man." He placed a hand on his shoulder. "I really hope you know what your getting into."

"I can take Isabella." Jasper smirked as he kept walking. "With her bein a newborn its quite simple."

Dyne snorted. "Don't be so sure." He stopped and looked into Jasper's eyes. "You have a hard time finding yourself am I right?"

Jasper nodded slowly. "Well then come with me my brother our dinner is on its way." Jasper's eyes widened. "Don't worry. Just you wait and see. Bella changed fathers' mind along with Carius and Marcus. You'll be rather surprised."

Dyne continued talking with a shit eating grin on his face. He knew the little pixie was seeing this. He looked up and could vaguely see an outline of her in front of them. He winked before her see through image disappeared. Oh how he loved being a vampire. When Eleazar didn't mention was that Dyne could see not only the immortals but spirits as well. In both the living and after life. Of course it had been Dyne's gift since he was human. He had finally found a way to shield his mind from the unexplainable.

-o0O0o-

Bella snarled as she jumped in the shower. She could feel the mating pull but she would fight it unless Jasper was able to take her. Since she was a newborn she had even defeated Carius a couple of times. Sighing she washed her hair and let the water run over her body. Just thinking about Jasper made her whole body heat up. Shaking her head she rinsed her hair and started to wash her body. She wondered how Jasper had taken the whole 'you are Bella's mate' thing.

When she finished her shower she walked into her room in a towel. She rolled her eyes when she saw the outfit that she needed to wear. She hated these damn things. She had to wear them anytime there was a formal gathering. Sighing she dropped her towel and pulled out the tight black pants. She decided to nix panties just in case he did in fact beat her which she highly doubted. Bella was unbeaten other than those in the family. When she finished getting into the pants she groaned as she pulled out the black and red corset. It had been Carius that decided it would be best. He had said it would help with her posture.

Bella took no time to finished putting her clothes on then grabbed her red cape. While the rest of their family wore black Dyne wore a dark blue while hers was red. Bella moved over to the mirror and grinned wide. No longer was she the young girl that hung on Edwards every word. Now she was a woman with curves and attitude. Her eyes were bright red as well as her lips and eyeshadow. Her mascara and eyeliner were black. Her nose piercing had a red ruby. Marcus had given it to her in private. It was her first piercing and she wanted something special.

Her tongue ring was black with a red ball on each end. Her hair was the same black with red. She had placed the back part of her hair in a bun on the crown of her head. She left the longest part of her hair hanging in front. She smiled and went over to grab her shoes. She looked between them and finally decided on. They were black thigh high boots that had red laces. The heel part was also red but was a thicker heel than most of the boots she had. Of course she wore them the most as well.

With a grin she glanced at herself in the mirror and headed out the door. Bella couldn't wait for Jasper to see the knew her.

-o0O0o-

Carlisle growled as he paced his study. He had hung up on Aro before he was able to tell him what was happening here. Taking a couple of unnecessary breathes. He needed to speak to the family that was still here. Looking around his study once more he went out the door and down the stairs to where the rest of the Cullens were as well as the Denali's. He could hear everyone speaking however when he walked around the corner they all quietened down and looked at him.

"What did you find out Carlisle?" Esme asked moving towards her mate. "Did you also tell them about Victoria?"

Carlisle shook his head. "I didn't tell them about Victoria because of the fact that when I asked them if they had Isabella there they said no." He pushed his hand through his hair. "I told them to stop lying to me and he then told me that Isabella was dead but Izzy is fine. You can only guess who Izzy is." He sat down on the chair behind him.

"I haven't seen anything." Alice offered. "Every time I look I get a blank vision like with..." Her eyes grew wide. "Bella is blocking me!"

"What?" Emmett frowned. "Why would Bells do that?" His arms were around Rose as they sat on the couch with Alice.

"She doesn't trust us." Rose said bluntly. "Edward probably told her that we were all going." She hissed Edwards name.

"She does not." Eleazar told them. "From what I could catch from the Volturi brothers. Bella was brought to them by Laurent after her accident. They knew she would be hurt sometime and that you would not change her. The only reason is because Aro must have seen it in Edwards head when he touch his hand the first time."

Alice dry sobbed. "I should have seen this." Rose pulled away from Emmett and pulled Alice into her arms.

"You couldn't have known." Rose reassured her. "Your visions were based on Bella's future not Edwards decisions."

Carlisle nodded. "Rose is right Alice." He went to his daughter. "Just keep your eyes open and see if she lowers the shield."

Alice nodded. "I can do that." She whispered. "I need some time alone." She then zipped to her bedroom leaving the rest of the family in a confused state.

**(~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~)**

**Author Note – Hehehehe! Yes I did stop the story here. Hope you like. Now you have to wait to see Bella and Jasper fight. Just so you know I am not real good at fight scenes so please bare with me. Ok now til the next time...**

**~*Dragon*~**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer – I own nothing! Ok now lets just say that Bella and Jasper will be fighting but only Dyne will be there to make sure they don't kill each other and that they win fairly. I don't think many would want their family around during that time it would be bad enough that Dyne – Her brother – is going to be there. Now onto the next chapter...**

**Review:**

_**Alice dry sobbed. "I should have seen this." Rose pulled away from Emmett and pulled Alice into her arms.**_

"_**You couldn't have known." Rose reassured her. "Your visions were based on Bella's future not Edwards decisions."**_

_**Carlisle nodded. "Rose is right Alice." He went to his daughter. "Just keep your eyes open and see if she lowers the shield."**_

_**Alice nodded. "I can do that." She whispered. "I need some time alone." She then zipped to her bedroom leaving the rest of the family in a confused state.**_

**(~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~)**

Bella headed to the arena where her fight with Jasper would take place. Aro and the others were standing in front of the door as she walked up. She smiled at them and stopped just before Aro. Marcus had a small grin in place and Carius looked a little happy. Bella mentally shook herself. She bowed at the waist then straightened.

"How are you my dear?" Aro took her hand. He could still not get over the fact he could not read her mind. "Are you sure you want to do this?"

Bella nodded. "I will bow to no one unless they can prove themselves first." She stood there with her arms crossed. "If Jasper can beat me in a battle then I will yield but not before." She smirked when she heard growling on the other side of the door.

Aro nodded. "Alright then you may proceed." Aro moved out of the way along with Marcus and Carius.

Bella took a deep unneeded breathe. She knew that she could do this. She cut her eyes at Carius before she entered and noticed that he had an evil gleam in his eyes. Shaking her head she entered the room and took off her cloak. She tried not to jump when the large doors shut behind her. She could see Dyne out of the corner of her eye along with Jasper. Dyne had his dark blue fishnet shirt on along with his black leather pans. His army boots were black with blue flames. His eyes were gleaming with knowledge of the out come already.

Lying her cloak down she sauntered over to the two males in the room. She could see that Jasper was barefoot and shirtless. The only thing he had on was faded jeans that hugged his form to a T. Bella was suddenly glad that she couldn't blush any more because she surely would be if able. She stopped about a foot away and looked from Jasper to Dyne.

"Alright I'm here now what?" Bella tried to sound disinterested.

Jasper raised a brow. "What's the rush Darlin'?" His eyes traveled up and down her body. Bella snorted.

"Keep your eyes to yourself there Cowboy." She turned her attention back to Dyne. "So what now?"

"Now you two will be in here with me on the other side of the door to keep an ear out." He looked at Bella. "Be nice Izzy and no Fire." He told her as he walked out.

Bella growled as she watched him retreat. She couldn't believe that he would do something like tell her that she couldn't use fire. Rolling her eyes she turned back to Jasper but found him gone. Frowning she put her physical shield around her as she let her senses tell her where he was. As soon as she felt the wind shift behind her she spun around and caught a hand that was aimed at her neck to knock her out.

She raised her knee and hit him in the gut sending him across the room. Bella was rather happy that there were no chairs or other furniture in here. She rushed over but was knocked off her feet before he was able to pin her she twisted around and stood up in a defensive stance. Jasper jumped up and spun around snarling at her. Bella could tell that he was rather a good fighter. She kept her eyes on him as she circled him deciding on her next move.

Jasper however did not let her make the next move as he disappeared and reappeared in front of her. He slammed his hand into her chest the shoved her backwards. She hit the wall with a loud thud. She crouched into a fighting stance as watched as joyous gleam showed in Jasper's eyes. Bella snarled as she lunged. She felt her fist connect to his chin. She watched with amusement as he went sailing into the other wall. He slid down the wall onto the ground. His eyes were wide in disbelief.

"What's the matter Cowboy?" Bella smirked as she moved towards him. "Can't fight against a girl?" She had her head tilted to one side.

Jasper grinned and shook his head as he stood. "No, just letting you think you can win."

Bella watched as Jasper disappeared from in front of her. She couldn't believe that she lost track of him again. He was even faster than Carius. Snarling she turned around in time to get hit in the chest and sent flying backwards into the wall. In a nanosecond Jasper held her firmly against the wall. From his hips to his shoulders were holding her in place. He was fit between her legs with her hands above her head with his holding her wrist.

"It seems to me Darlin that you have been beat." Jasper grinned as he looked down at her.

Bella hissed and tried to move but only made Jasper growl deep in his chest. Her eyes went to his and noticed that his eyes were black as night and were looking at her. She could feel his arousal pressed against her. When he used her arms to pull her up where he feet were not touching the ground Bella automaticly wrapped around his waist.

"You have lost sister." Dyne's voice came through the door. "Just enjoy it." Then there were footsteps leading away.

Bella looked from the door to Jasper and shivered. His eyes were looking down at her as if he was her life line. She could feel the connection between them build as they stood there. Her mind was so caught up in her thoughts that when Jasper captured her lips with his she was shocked. However soon she was purring and pulling him closer. She couldn't believe that she felt this for Jasper.

All to soon Jasper pulled away and smirked as he looked down at her. "What do you have to say now Darlin?" Jasper's eyes were going back to their golden color.

Bella pulled her arms down and pushed against the wall. Jasper fell backwards and Bella ended up straddling him looking down at him with blackened eyes. Only a hint of red was peaking through. She leaned down as she ground against him. Her hands on each side of his head. She stopped about an inch from his lips.

"Since you won." She pressed against him again earning a growl. "I want to take me and make me yours." She licked his bottom lip as she locked eyes with him. "If your man enough that is."

Jasper growled as he flipped them over where he was once again on top. In one swift movement Bella's clothes were gone. His eyes trailed down her body until his eyes reached the place between her legs. He grinned when he noticed that she had no panties on. His eyes went up to meet hers.

"You have been naughty, my little vixen." He leaned down and kissed the center of her stomach. Bella jumped slightly from the touch.

Bella couldn't believe the sensation that she was feeling as Jasper kissed, licked, caressed and worshiped her body. It wasn't until she felt him remove himself from her that she was able to open her eyes and looked up to find him taking off his clothing. Her eyes looked over the rippling muscles that were hidden behind his pants. His legs were lean and tights however the place between his legs had her most attention. He was about 8 inches.

In one swift movement Jasper was between her legs and looking down at her. His eyes were no longer gold but were black. Bella couldn't stop the shiver of excitement that she felt when she saw lust in those onyx orbs. He lowered himself onto one of his forearms and looked into her eyes.

"You are mine." Jasper bunted the tip of himself against her. "Just remember that."

In one swift motion he was fully sheathed inside her. Bella wrapped her arms around his neck and held on for dear life. White spots danced in front of her vision as Jasper stayed still. Bella could not believe how whole she felt when he was so close to her. She moved her head to the side and started to kiss his neck and jaw that was covered in scars. He shivered in her and she whimpered and moved her hips up.

Jasper pulled out then shoved back in. It took no time for both of them found a rhythm that was perfect. Their mouths were fused together and their tongues were fighting for dominance. Jasper was finally able to win as he licked every nook and cranny of her mouth. Bella was moaning and whimpering as she felt her orgasm approach. The heat was coiling in her lower stomach.

Jasper could tell by Bella's walls quivering that she was close. Reaching one hand down he flicked her clit and finally Bella was sent over the edge. Her back bowed off the ground as she clung to Jasper as if her whole world was falling apart. It took only two more plunges before he was falling with her. He started to kiss her jaw then he moved down to where her neck met her shoulder. He opened his mouth and bit down marking her for all eternity as his.

Bella felt the same sensation as she raised up and bit Jasper. She felt her whole body hum as she licked the wound to seal it. She finally fell on her back and looked up at him with a sated smile. Jasper pulled out and turned her on her right side and pulled her to him. He kissed her forehead and tightened his grip.

"That was amazing." Bella breathed as she wrapped her arms around Jasper's waist.

"Yes it was Darlin." Jasper smirked. "Yes it was."

-o0O0o-

Alice was sitting at her computer when a vision of Bella and Jasper becoming mates. As soon as she came back she jumped up causing her chair to go flying backwards then ran down the stairs. Esme was in the kitchen while Carlisle was in his study. Rose and Emmett were sitting in the living room watching TV. The Denali's were out hunting.

"Esme, Carlisle come to the living room." Alice said in a merry tone.

In a flash everyone left of the Cullens were looking at Alice for an explanation. She was grinning from ear to ear as she waiting a few more seconds. When she heard Emmett growl because she was standing in front of the TV she jumped.

"Ok ok." She placed her hands on her hips. "Bella and Jasper are finally mated!" Alice was jumping up and down clapping her hands.

Emmett had a shit eating grin in place that was quickly knock off by Rose with a hit to the head. Esme was smiling as well as Carlisle. Alice was the only one that was bouncing up and down like a child on Christmas. Just then her jumping stopped and her eyes glazed over. Esme frowned as she went over to Alice. When Alice came out of the vision her eyes were wide in fear. She looked at Carlisle with sadness.

"We need to call Aro and tell him that we need Jasper back here." She told him. "Victoria is planning to build a new born army. She is coming after us then going to Volterra for Bella. He needs to be warned. Maria is helping her."

Everyone's eyes grew wide. They all knew who Maria is because of Jasper's past. Carlisle quickly nodded and headed upstairs to his study. He needed somewhat privacy to tell Aro such a delicate thing. The Volturi have been after Maria since Jasper was turned. Rose stood up and looked at Alice.

"Do you think that Jasper will come back?" She asked wringing her hands as though she was human again.

Alice nodded. "He was suppose to stay in Volterra for a year but that was before Victoria decided to get revenge against the family and Bella." She looked at Emmett. "You need to get a hold of the wolves and let them know that way they can help keep and eye out for any newborns or Victoria herself."

Emmett nodded as he and Rose headed out the door and towards the tready line. Everyone knew that someone was always close to it in case they needed to speak to them. Alice went up to her room and started writing things down that she had seen. She had found out that Victoria had a small group in Seattle while Maria was down south. She would help in any way she could. Alice knew she needed to make things right.

**(~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~)**

**Author Note – I want to thank everyone for reviewing. You are the best. Just so you all know I will be moving but I still have no idea when. I hope that it will be soon. Now I threw in a little surprise for you. Another twist in this story. I was also thinking about starting another one. Also C&C is still being written on it just I want to get the chapter just right and it still isn't done so please bare with me. Til next time...**

**~*Dragon*~**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer – I know that all my fans wish that C&C would be a little longer but hey that is just they way the story went. I do promise you though that this story will be longer than 10 chapters. Of course we all know that Stephanie Meyers owns twilight. Though I really wished she would share the wealth. Now onto the next part...**

**Review:**

_**Alice nodded. "He was suppose to stay in Volterra for a year but that was before Victoria decided to get revenge against the family and Bella." She looked at Emmett. "You need to get a hold of the wolves and let them know that way they can help keep and eye out for any newborns or Victoria herself."**_

_**Emmett nodded as he and Rose headed out the door and towards the tready line. Everyone knew that someone was always close to it in case they needed to speak to them. Alice went up to her room and started writing things down that she had seen. She had found out that Victoria had a small group in Seattle while Maria was down south. She would help in any way she could. Alice knew she needed to make things right.**_

**(~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~)**

Bella and Jasper walked into the throne room holding hands. Jane and Alec were no where to be found but the three brothers were sitting in their chairs. Dyne was standing by Carius. Bella had a gut feeling that something was wrong. Cutting her eyes to Jasper she noticed that he had a frown in place. Looking back to Aro she stepped forward.

"Is everything alright father?" She asked worry evident in her voice.

Aro stood and went to Bella. "I am afraid my dear that there is some trouble." He looked at Jasper. "Carlisle called and let me know that Maria and Victoria will be coming after the Cullens then coming here to take over. Alice mentioned that you would want to go back to help thus I am willing to make an agreement."

Jasper tightened his grip on Bella's hand. "Where I go Bella goes." He kept his tone emotionless.

"Of course Major." Aro looked at Bella. "Now my Izzy are you alright with going back?"

Bella looked at Dyne who was standing there doing nothing. "Only if Dyne is able to do with us." She looked at Aro. "While I don't feel like I belong there I will go and take care of Victoria myself."

"Just be careful." Marcus said. "We worry about you though there is no need. You are our children."

Bella smiled at the old vampire. "Thank you Uncle Marcus." She turned to Carius. "Uncle Carius will you be going?" Bella knew how he hated the fact she called him uncle.

Carius snarled. "No Jane and Alec will be going with you. I do not want my best warriors to fall to the likes of them." He narrowed his eyes as Jasper. "You will take care of our Izzy."

"She is my mate is she not." Jasper snapped. "Unlike most I take mates very seriously."

Aro nodded and waved Carius off. "He knows he is just protective of Izzy." He smiled at her. "She has been the first to be trained by Carius in over 6 centuries."

-o0O0o-

Alice was sitting in her room when she received another vision. Her eyes widen as she saw a tall male vampire with black hair with blue streaks. He had a dark blue fishnet shirt with a black tank top underneath. He had on black leather pants with army boots that had blue flames on them. When she looked into his eyes she gasped when she saw red eyes. She knew then and there that he was a human drinker. Then the vision left as quickly as it came.

Alice jumped up and ran into the kitchen where everyone was sitting. Esme was the first to notice that something was going on. The rest turned their eyes to Alice and she started to jump up and down.

"My mate is coming!" She squealed. Rose as the first one over to her and gave her a hug.

"Congrats Alice." Rose told her. "So what does he look like?"

"Well..." Alice looked down at the floor.

Carlisle frowned as he stood and went to Alice. "What's the matter?" He had his hand on her shoulder.

"He's a human drinker." She cut her eyes to everyone. "And from the vision he wont change."

"Oh Alice." Esme said as she took her into her arms. "Maybe he wont care that you drink from animals." She pulled back and looked into Alice's eyes.

Carlisle nodded in agreement along with the others. "You must not fret over it." He placed a hand on her shoulder. "If you are mates then it wont matter and you will deal with it when the time comes."

"I hope your right, Carlisle." Alice smiled as she went back to her room. She wondered if she would have to change. She didn't really wish to go back from drinking from humans.

-o0O0o-

Jane and Alec came in and walked up to Aro. They waited til he called on them before they spoke. Aro held his hand up to Bella and Jasper. He looked at the twins.

"Yes my dears." He looked at them curiously.

Jane stepped forward. "Our dinner has arrived." She cut her eyes to Jasper who tensed. "Will our guest be joining?"

"I don't think..." Jasper started but was cut off by Bella.

"Bring an extra if he doesn't want it you or Dyne could have it." Bella squeezed his hand. His eyes bore into hers.

Jane just nodded as she turned and walked out of the room. Jasper spun to Bella with his eyes black. He was projecting to all those in the room. Bella quickly placed a barrier between them and the others. She took his head in her hands and locked eyes with him.

"Jasper I know that you don't wish to feed from humans however we don't just feed from the innocent any longer. I was the one that changed all that." She tried to sooth him. "Please? If you still wish for something else then I wont argue but I know that you are having a hard time dealing with your thirst and I don't want to see you in pain."

Jasper calmed down as her words sunk in. He looked at the brothers and noticed that Carius and Marcus were nodding in agreement. Aro had a bright smile on his face as he gazed at Bella. Jasper tasted the feelings around him and found pride, love, and adornment. He could tell that Aro felt parental love for Bella. None of them were lying though yet he couldn't help but be hesitant. He looked back into Bella's eyes.

"Only if I don't feel regret after I feed will I continue other than that I go back." Jasper offered. He tightened his hands.

Bella knew that he was afraid. She knew what she needed to do. "Of course my mate." She raised up and kissed him on the cheek. Bella then turned to Aro and nodded.

"Wonderful." Aro beamed as he clapped her hands. "Bring in dinner."

Jasper stood next to Bella as they brought in 'dinner'. He was rather surprised when killers, and criminals came in along with someone from in a wheel chair. It was an older woman that had tears in her eyes. Jasper gasped at the pain the older woman was in. If he could cry he would have. In no time he was in front of her and took her hand. Bella and Dyne were next to him.

"Perché siete venuti? (Why have you come here?)." Jasper asked the elder woman. "Sapete cosa succede? (Do you know what is happening?)."

The elder woman nodded. "Sì, lo so. Mi hanno detto che il mio dolore. Fa più male di vivere più a lungo. (Yes i know. They told me that they would take away my pain. It hurts to live any longer.)." She took his cold hand. "IO sono da sola nella mia sofferenza. Quindi il motivo per cui sono qui per aiutare Aro. Riuscirai a per me? (I am alone in my suffering. Thus the reason i am here to help Aro. Will you be the one to help me?)."

Bella could tell that Jasper was rather surprised. None of the other vampires had 'eaten' yet because of the older woman. She asked to go first. She wished to be of use to Aro and his kind. Jasper looked into the woman's' eyes and felt that she was happy with the thought of dying. He had never felt that in any of his victims.

"I have changed them for the better." Bella whispered to him. "She wishes you and with the death victims they tend to choose who takes their blood." She pulled away and kissed the elder woman on the forehead then moved back to Dyne's side.

Jasper locked eyes with the elder woman. "Qual è il tuo nome? (What is your name?)"

"Daphne Luce. (Daphne Light.)" Daphne told Jasper as she kissed his hands.

Jasper bowed his head to her and nodded. "Se desiderate posso prendere il vostro dolore. (If it is your wish i will take your pain away.)" He looked up into her eyes that were shining with tears.

Jasper felt a warm feeling blossom in his chest as he looked into the older womans' eyes. Suddenly he knew that he could do this. He nodded once and the elder woman held out her arm. Jasper took her wrist in his hand and knelt down on one knee. He kissed the spot where he would bite then sunk his teeth in. Not once did he feel fear in the elder woman that he was drinking from. When her heart stopped he pulled away. He had drained her body of blood yet he heard her whisper one last thing.

"Ringrazio il mio angelo. (Thank you my angel.)"

Jasper was frozen in spot while the chaos around him started. He could hear the screams and cries of mercy but he felt no fear no remorse. When he had feed with Peter and Charlotte they fed from killers and rapist or the ill but they had all felt fear as they were drained yet the first time since starting the animal diet he took a life that was given to him. Daphne Luce was his first victim that wanted to be taken from this world and he had helped. For some reason his guilt of all the others kills were lifted by the very last words that were said to him. _Thank you my angel._ No one had ever called him an angel.

Bella moved to Jasper's side after her meal and took his hand. They had taken the older woman out but Jasper had not moved. She looked up at her brother and frowned. Dyne just shook his head then froze his eyes glazing over. Bella was standing in no more than a second. She kept her hand in Jasper's as she watched Dyne.

"What did you see, Brother?" Bella asked.

Dyne blinked his eyes a couple of times then looked down at her with a shit eating grin. "I have seen my mate." He smiled widely.

"What does she look like?"

"She's not real tall but she kinda looks like a pixie if I had to describe her as anything." He had a far away look in his eyes.

Bella however knew exactly who his mate was and all she could do was laugh. She knelt down in front of Jasper and grinned as she kissed him on the lips. His eyes blinked as he looked at her.

"Are you ok?" Bella looked into Jasper now red eyes. There was no gold any where within them.

Jasper nodded. "Yes I'm fine." He stood and turned to Dyne. "So you have found you mate. Do you know her name?"

Dyne shook his head. "The only thing I know is that her eyes were like yours when you first arrived." He crossed his arms. "Does that sound like anyone you know?"

"Yes it does." Jasper smirked. "Its my ex wife, Alice."

Bella was giggling as she saw the look on Dyne's face. "Don't worry." Bella slapped his shoulder. "I think you and her would be a great couple."

Dyne growled as he went to chase after Bella but when a throat clear they stopped and looked towards Aro. Bella clamped her lips closed as she lowered her eyes. Dyne snorted as he crossed his arms and glared at Jasper from the corner of his eye.

"Now my children." Aro sighed. "I would like you to go pack and be ready in a little over an hour to leave. You will need to hurry if you are to help them."

Bella nodded. "Of course father." She turned and took Jasper's hand then lead him out of the of the throne room leaving Dyne with Aro and the others.

Dyne watched as his sister lead her mate out the door. He turned back to Aro and knew that he needed to speak to him about something. Dyne waited patiently until he couldn't take it any longer. Growling he looked from Aro to Marcus to Carius.

"What do you need to discuss with me that couldn't be spoken about with Izzy or Jasper here?" Dyne watched the brothers suspiciously.

"We are worried what will happen when you return over there." Marcus answered for his brothers. "You have seen what Izzy has been through and we do not want her hurting while she is there."

Dyne nodded. "What do you want me to do?" He would always protect his sister.

"If you see Edward Kill him." Carius hissed. "We do not want a defect within our race. If he could not take care of Izzy then he is no good even with his power."

Dyne bowed at the waist. "It shall be done." He raised up and looked at the brother. "Anything else?"

Marcus shook his head. "No that is all at the moment. You may go." He waved Dyne out of the room.

Dyne bowed his head then headed out the door and headed to his room. He had wanted to try the animal diet but living with the Volturi it is rather hard to do. Even though the people they are killing are the defects of the human race he still could see their whole lives flash before his eyes as he drained them of their life force. Living alone all his human life he had lost the ability to speak to people however when he met Izzy she changed his whole outlook on life.

Smiling Dyne hurried to his room. He couldn't wait to head to the US and find his mate.

**(~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~)**

**Author Note – I am glad that you all are loving this story. I am writing another called Lonely Road. Don't know when I will be putting it up but it will be soon. I think. Til then...**

**~*Dragon*~**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer – I don't own Twilight. Hope you have enjoyed the last chapter. Should Dyne change his diet or should Alice? Let me know what you think! Now onward...**

**Review:**

_**Marcus shook his head. "No that is all at the moment. You may go." He waved Dyne out of the room.**_

_**Dyne bowed his head then headed out the door and headed to his room. He had wanted to try the animal diet but living with the Volturi it is rather hard to do. Even though the people they are killing are the defects of the human race he still could see their whole lives flash before his eyes as he drained them of their life force. Living alone all his human life he had lost the ability to speak to people however when he met Izzy she changed his whole outlook on life.**_

_**Smiling Dyne hurried to his room. He couldn't wait to head to the US and find his mate.**_

**(~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~)**

Bella held Jasper's hand as they walked through the air port. Dyne on the other hand was walking beside Bella on the other side with his hand on her shoulder. She knew that he needed her help with being around humans. The only humans they were around were their meals because Aro decided that they were still to young to venture outside. Jane and Alec were already getting their tickets.

Bella stopped when she scented Felix. She frowned and looked around the air terminal. She spotted him over in a corner looking at her. He nodded his head for her to come over. She elbowed both Jasper and Dyne. When they looked down at her they followed her line of sight and noticed Felix as well. Dyne looked down at Bella.

"I will go see Jane and Alec." Dyne turned and walked to the ticket counter where Jane was speaking to a flight attendant.

"Come on we need to speak with Felix." Bella pulled Jasper towards him. She could tell that he was blending in because of the contacts in his eyes.

Jasper didn't say anything as he followed behind Bella. He had to admit that she was rather beautiful when she was serious. He narrowed his eyes as soon as they got close to Felix. Lust was poring off of him and directed towards Bella. His Bella. When a snarled rose from his chest he felt someone squeeze his hand a little harder. He cut his eyes and noticed that Bella was giving him an evil eye. He snorted as he turned his head away from both of them. He could hear Bella huff in annoyance.

"Well?" Bella crossed her arms.

Felix grinned. "Master Aro has sent this for Dyne and Jasper." He held out a ice cooler. Bella sniffed the air and only could sense food. Frowning she looked up at Felix with her eyebrows raised.

"You do realize that we don't eat." She couldn't believe this.

Felix started laughing. "Silly girl. It has your food in the bottom. The human food is just to cover the blood scent." He whispered in a hush tone only vampires could hear.

Bella took the cooler. "Thank you. It will help." She smiled and looked up at Jasper. "Ready?"

Jasper nodded not saying anything. He wanted to leave and get out of Volterra. This had been the first time and last time he would visit. Of course where ever his mate went he would follow even if he had to go back. He prayed to what Gods he left long ago that he would never return. Aro as well as the other brothers lusted after Bella far to much for his taste. He watched as Bella gave Felix a hug then Felix disappeared from view. Jasper pulled Bella into his arms as they went to the terminal where Alec, Jane and Dyne were standing in line.

-o0O0o-

Carlisle, Eleazar, Carmen and Kate were all sitting outside while the others were sparing. Alice had said that it would help training a little while before Jasper and the others arrived. Eleazar had taught Tanya which was now sparring with Rosalie. Emmett was fighting with Alice. Esme was tending to her flower bed. Carlisle knew that she was nervous about seeing Bella. They all were.

"Tell me again what Bella looks like." Carlisle asked him while he kept his eyes on the teams sparring.

Eleazar sighed. "She has black hair with red streaks. Its cut about shoulder length in the front but the back is to the middle of her neck. She has piercings as well as one tattoo." He said no more. Carlisle had to see what Bella had become.

"Then she is different?" Carlisle asked.

"Yes my friend." Eleazar gave him a sad smile. "This girl Izzy is called Death by those that fear her and the one that Alice believes to be her mate is called Dyne. From what I understand he is called Life."

"So they are the Death twins." Carlisle sighed. "I was afraid of this." He shook his head and went to the house and into his study.

The others stopped and were looking at Eleazar. Alice came over and dropped in front of him. Her eyes were nervous as well as excited. He knew what she wanted to know.

"Dyne is called Life because he has the ability of water." He looked at them. "We all know that our Death can only be brought by Fire thus water gives up life so to speak." Eleazar shrugged his shoulders.

"What do you mean?" Esme asked walking up from her garden.

He sighed knowing that this would rather upset them. "Bella is a physical and mental shield." He paused not knowing how to tell them. "She is also able to wield fire."

There were gasps all around. "So Bells is the killer of vampire life while Dyne can save it?" Emmett looked confused.

Carmen nodded. "That is correct." She took Eleazar's hand. "When we were there Bella was rather upset by some things. We were told to leave the chamber room. As soon as we were clear the doors shut and locked. The next thing Eleazar and I know we feel heat from the room then it cooled way to quickly. When we were able to reenter the throne room there was water vapor in the air as well as heat in the walls. It was very odd indeed." She finished with a shake of her head. "I am going to hunt I shall be back later." She then took off.

"We shall go too." Kate said as her and Tanya headed the way Carmen went. Eleazar watched his mate disappear from sight. He could tell that she was rather upset.

"Don't you think you should go after her?" Rose asked from in front of Emmett.

Eleazar shook his head. "She had some trouble in Volterra." He looked at Esme. "When Bella and the others arrive then you will see just how much she has changed."

The others nodded not trusting their voices. Rose and Emmett took off to go hunting while Alice floated up to her room. She said something about getting some clothes for Dyne. Eleazar just laughed as he shook his head.

"I need to speak to Carlisle." He excused himself and took off up to Carlisle's study. Esme headed to her garden to finished what she had stopped because of her over hearing something about Bella. She was rather nervous about seeing her youngest daughter. She had felt horrid of what they had done but they all believed that Edward was doing whats was best for Bella. Sighing she went right to work.

**-o0O0o-**

Bella was sitting next to Jasper on the plane while Alec and Jane were sitting ahead of them. Dyne on the other hand was sitting behind Bella. She could tell that he was having some trouble but she was rather proud. He had not wanted any blood since the arrived. Bella glanced back and noticed that his eyes were dark. Quickly pulling out a blood packet she handed it to Dyne. She was glad that no one was sitting around them. Everyone else was sitting up front.

"Take this." Bella told him so quiet that no human could hear. "You need to feed."

Dyne sighed but nodded. He took the pack and headed to the bathroom at a fast human pace. Bella grinned and shook her head. She then cut her eyes to Jasper and noticed his eyes were black as well. She nudged him in the ribs and pulled out two packs. Bella knew that her eyes were black as well. She nodded towards the other bathroom and smirked.

"I have to use the little girls room." Bella whispered to Jane. "Keep and eye on Dyne when he gets back."

Jane nodded keeping her eyes forward. Alec just smirked as he shook his head. Bella took Jasper's hand and took off to the other bathroom. She could tell that Jasper was doing his best to keep himself grounded and not attack any of the passengers that were aboard. Bella was rather proud of him because she knew that it was still hard on him. She was glad that no one was in this bathroom and hurried to it and drug Jasper in behind her.

As soon as the door was shut she tossed him one of the bags that she was carrying. He caught it easily and bit into the plastic bag that held the blood. His eyes closed as he drowned the bag in no more than a minute. Bella started to drink her as well but kept her eyes on Jasper. She could see that he was in heaven. When he opened his eyes they locked with hers and she saw a thin line of blood trail down the corner of his mouth.

"Feeling better." Bella purred as she made her way over to him, dropping her blood bag along the way.

Jasper nodded. "Much better Darlin." He leaned his hips against the sink and placed his hands on the counter behind him.

Bella walked up close and raised up to lick the blood that dribbled down the corner of his mouth. She raised her arms and wrapped them around his neck as she assaulted his mouth with hers. Jasper growled as he pulled her close. They both purred in pleasure as their hands started to explore the others body. Only when a knock to the door came did they break apart.

"I'm sorry to interrupt but we are landing soon." Alec's eager tone called to them.

Bella growled as she pulled away from Jasper and picked up the Blood bags. Jasper stopped her and brought her mouth to his one last time before they exited the bathroom. When Bella finally pulled away she unlocked the door and quickly as human looking as possible went to her seat with Jasper right behind her. Dyne was smirking at her with bright red eyes as they took their seats. Bella had to fight off the urge to stick her tongue out at him. They quickly took their seats just as the fasten seat belt sign came on.

**-o0O0o-**

Esme, Alice, Carlisle and Eleazar went to Seattle to pick up Dyne, Jane, Alec, Bella and Jasper. They were standing in the pick up area waiting for their plane to taxi down the runway and come to a stop. Alice was excited about seeing Dyne and Eleazar only agreed to go to pick them up because he had seen them and Laurent nor Irina were back. Carmen and Kate along with Tanya were still gone. He could only imagine that they headed home.

Esme and Carlisle were excited but nervous about seeing Bella since they had left. It had hurt them that their daughter had been hurt. Yes they loved Edward but he deserved what he got. He played with way to many people and was not punished when needed. Carlisle felt the most remorse since he knew the boy was dieing and changed him to ease his own loneliness. Sometime he wished he never made Edward but he had rectified that mistake and was now trying to put the rest right.

Emmett and Rosalie decided that it would be best for a private meeting thus they stayed home and rearranged the bedrooms. Edwards was being turned into Dyne's and Alice's while Jasper and Alice's old bedroom is being turned into Jasper's and Bella's. Esme was more excited because of gaining another child. She had always wanted a large family and now she was finally getting her wish even if they were all grown. Esme played referee quite a bit between Edward -when he was alive-, Emmett and Jasper. Carlisle also participated every once in a while.

When a voice came over the intercom and announced that their flight had arrived and was now unloading they all hurried to the gate where they were getting off. They all knew that Jasper had returned to his diet but they would wait til he explained to them before they judged him. Alice said that she cried when she way the vision but would not tell anyone. She said it was his story to tell. The next few seconds were like an eternity.

**(~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~)**

**Author Note – Ok here is the next chapter. I know I cut off the part with Jasper and Bella but you all will just have to wait. I also cut it off before they meet because that is for another chapter. Til then keep reading and reviewing!**

**~*Dragon*~**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer – I don't own Twilight. Now you all will find out how the Cullens get along with the new Bella and Dyne. Oh this is going to be good. Also Dyne changes but only one thing does he change for Alice. Can you guess?**

**Review:**

_**Esme and Carlisle were excited but nervous about seeing Bella since they had left. It had hurt them that their daughter had been hurt. Yes they loved Edward but he deserved what he got. He played with way to many people and was not punished when needed. Carlisle felt the most remorse since he knew the boy was dieing and changed him to ease his own loneliness. Sometime he wished he never made Edward but he had rectified that mistake and was now trying to put the rest right.**_

_**Emmett and Rosalie decided that it would be best for a private meeting thus they stayed home and rearranged the bedrooms. Edwards was being turned into Dyne's and Alice's while Jasper and Alice's old bedroom is being turned into Jasper's and Bella's. Esme was more excited because of gaining another child. She had always wanted a large family and now she was finally getting her wish even if they were all grown. Esme played referee quite a bit between Edward -when he was alive-, Emmett and Jasper. Carlisle also participated every once in a while.**_

_**When a voice came over the intercom and announced that their flight had arrived and was now unloading they all hurried to the gate where they were getting off. They all knew that Jasper had returned to his diet but they would wait til he explained to them before they judged him. Alice said that she cried when she way the vision but would not tell anyone. She said it was his story to tell. The next few seconds were like an eternity.**_

**(~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~)**

Jane and Alec were the first ones off. They stepped to the side and let Bella and Jasper exit next. Dyne was the last one to leave. He was standing behind Jasper and Bella. His eyes however were trained on Alice. Bella smirked as Alice looked stunned and shocked. She could only guess that Alice had seen Dyne coming but was shocked about his appearance. Cutting her eyes to Jane she nodded towards the Cullen's and Eleazar. Jane nodded and then went to the car rental place were they had a reservation.

Bella took Jasper's hand and lead him over to his family. She could tell that he was nervous because he was projecting. When she squeezed his hand he reeled in his emotions. Bella could see that none of them were looked disappointed by Jaspers' red eyes. She was going to take it as a good thing. The one thing that did bother her was the fact that she did not see Edward. While she was grateful she wished he would have been here to see how she was now. Mentally shrugging she moved towards her old family.

"Its good to see you again Carlisle." Bella looked from Carlisle to Esme then to Emmett and Rose.

Esme pulled Bella into her arms as she dry sobbed. "We missed you so much dear."

Bella pulled back and looked at everyone. "Did you really?" She stepped back to Jasper. Dyne stepped up next to her and layed a hand on her shoulder. The others around felt the heat begin to build around them.

"Calm down sister." Dyne had a hand on her shoulder. "If you start a fire here not only would your mate along with the Cullens would be destroyed but also the humans around." He told her in a low tone where humans couldn't hear.

Bella took a breath then nodded. "Forgive me." She looked at Carlisle. "Its hard for me to believe that you care when you could leave me knowing that others were after me."

Carlisle nodded. "I understand dear." He looked around the air terminal. "Shall we go to the house?"

"Yes Carlisle that would be best." Jane said as she and Alec walked up.

Carlisle nodded as he lead his family and the others to the cars. Jane and Alec got into a car that they had rented. Jasper and Bella stayed standing by the exit. Dyne looked at Alice that was at his side. Carlisle frowned as he stepped up the the four that did not make a move to get into the cars.

"Are you going in the cars or will you be running?" He grinned knowing his son.

"I don't know about the others but Izzy and I need to feed before we head to forks." Jasper answered. "We don't want the wolves after you because of our diet."

Carlisle nodded and smiled. "Thank you for agreeing to do this." He looked at Alice. "Will you be joining them or will Dyne be joining you?" He raised an eyebrow in question.

"I believe I shall try my mates diet." Dyne answered for Alice. "My sister told me that it is sometimes better for us depending on our powers."

Carlisle looked excited as well as Alice. "Then we shall meet you at the house." He turned and got into the car that him and Esme would be riding in. Rose and Emmett were already in the car and Eleazar decided to ride with Jane and Alec.

**-o0O0o-**

Bella and Alice were running side by side while Dyne was by Alice's side and Jasper was on Bella's side. The girls were talking while the guys were watching for any food. When they came to a clearing Bella stopped and looked around. Jasper was at her side in an instant. Alice was looking around with Dyne by her side.

"What did you smell?" Alice asked. "I haven't seen anything." She hated the fact that she still could not see things.

Bella frowned as she kept alert. "I don't know." She cut her eyes to Dyne. "Did you see anything?"

Dyne shook his head. "No I haven't either." He took Alice's hand. "But something is coming."

When a noise from the east hit their ears they all whipped around to face the threat. Bella was ready for a battle when 5 big wolves came running into the clearing. Bella was in front of the others in an instant with Alice by her side. Dyne was growling but stopped when Alice took his hand. Jasper was by Bella's side his eyes were narrowed.

"Dyne calm down I know them." Bella said as she smiled at the dark brown wolf and lighter brown wolf. "Its Sam and Jake with some of the others."

The two wolves in question ran into the woods and came back out in cut off jean shorts. Sam kept his expression void but Jacob was looking at Bella as though she had grown another head. Bella raised an eyebrow in question. Sniffing the air slightly she noticed that he was not staring because he didn't like what he saw but because he **DID **and if the growl coming from Jasper was any sign his emotions matched his scent.

"Its good to see you Sam, Jake." Bella looked from one to the other.

Jake looked shocked. "Bells is that you?" He stepped closer to them.

Bella nodded. "Sure is." She gave him a grin. "Just new and improved."

Sam smirked as well as Dyne and Jasper. Alice looked shocked. "I hate to say it but you look a lot better." Bella gave Jacob a dirty look. "Not that you didn't before Bells." Jake had his hand held up in front of him.

"I'll let you slid this time bud." Bella smirked at him. She ran up and jumped in his arms. She flinched from the heat of his skin. "Hey Jakey."

He scrunched up his nose as he let her down. "Man Bells you really reek." He plugged his nose theatricality.

"Speaking of stink." Bella looked Jake over with her arms crossed. "You could use a bath puppy."

"Your one to talk." Jacob plugged his nose and smirked. Bella just rolled her eyes.

"What are you doing here?" Jasper asked looking from Jake to Sam.

Sam looked at Bella and Dyne. "We smelled two scents that he never smelled before and decided to check it out." He finally noticed that Dyne, Bella and Jasper's eyes were red. "You have three human drinkers."

The other wolves snarled while Jake looked hurt. His eyes were on Bella's. "Yes we are human drinkers Sam but you must understand that Dyne is willing to change and me and my mate will go else where to feed. We only feed on those of criminal back ground or that are deathly ill." Bella told him.

Jake looked a little better however Sam didn't looked convinced. Bella shook her head. "Sam I will not kill anyone in Forks. In fact Jasper and I along with the others need to speak with you about the threat of Victoria." She cut her eyes to Jake. "Jake you know me. Would I ever lie?" she tilted her head to the side and locked eyes with his.

Jake sighed. "Sam." Was the only thing he said. Sam stiffened and cut his eyes to Jake. "I believe Bella. Lets hear her out."

Sam looked as though he was thinking. "We must speak to the elders." He turned to Bella. "We will meet you at the Cullens house after."

Bella nodded. "That is fine." She looked at Jake. "Tell Billy hi for me."

Jake nodded as both he and Sam phased and took off with the others hot on their trail. Bella and the others stood there for a second then started to head to the house. None of them spoke on the way there. Dyne had taken down a bear while Alice took down a bobcat. Bella and Jasper took down a herd of deer that were close by. After they all had feed they took off to the Cullens house.

**-o0O0o-**

Alec, Jane and the Cullens along with Eleazar finally arrived at the house. Kate and the other girls were standing outside waiting for them to park and exit. Esme and Carlisle were the first to exit the car with Eleazar, Rose and Emmett right behind them. Alec and Jane parked next to Carlisle's car and quickly got out. Their eyes were scanning the area. Carlisle knew who they were looking for. He smiled and turned to them.

"Why don't we head into the house and get comfortable before Dyne, Alice, Bella and Jasper get here?" He offered.

Alec nodded. "That will be fine." He took Jane's hand and followed behind the others. Kate and Tanya were standing as far away from the witch twins as possible. They had a healthy respect for the Volturi members.

Carmen hurried to Eleazar's side and walked into the house with him while Jane and Alec kept their eyes on Kate and Tanya. Both of the Denali's stepped backwards when Alec smiled. Just then Bella and Dyne came through the woods and stopped beside Kate and Tanya. Bella raised her brow in response to Jane trying to use her powers on the girls.

"And why are you attacking them?" Bella stepped closer to Jane and Alec. "They are here and you all will be working together. Am I understood? Or should I call father?"

Jane and Alec moved backwards. "We're sorry we were just seeing if they still feared us." Jane smirked looked at Kate. "Their sire disobeyed the rules and we need them to understand the choices of their actions."

Dyne snorted as he crossed his arms. "No you just like using you power to much." He lowered his head while looking at Jane. "Why do you think that father ask us to discipline the rule breakers?"

Jane snarled and readied to lunge but Alec placed a hand on her shoulder. "Peace sister." He told her keeping his eyes on Bella and Dyne. "Master Aro would be displeased that you were hurting someone on our side."

Suddenly Jasper and Alice were in the clearing by their mates. Both of them looked pissed. Dyne cringed while Bella just ignored Jasper. Her eyes were on Jane's and Jane finally turned and walked into the house. Alec grinned as he went into the house. Bella knew the game Jane was playing. They were the evil twins while Dyne and her were the 'good' guys. Shaking her head she turned to Kate and Tanya.

"Come on Jane and Alec will behave themselves while they are here or they will deal with Father." Bella took Jasper's hand and lead him into the house with Alice and Dyne right behind them. Kate and Tanya were following behind Dyne and Alice. They wanted nothing to do with the witch twins.

**_-o0_One hour later_0o-_**

Everyone was sitting around the living room in the Cullens house. Esme, Carlisle and Kate were on one of the couches while Dyne, Alice and Tanya were on the other. Bella was sitting in Jasper's lap as he was sitting in a chair by the couch with Esme. Eleazar and Carmen were standing to the side while Rose and Emmett were seated on the floor. Alec and Jane were sitting in chairs by Bella and Jasper.

Bella looked around the room and noticed that no one was speaking. "Well I guess that I will get things going." She looked around and noticed that Edward was not around.

"My first question is where is FUCKward?" She raised her brow in question.

**(~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~)**

**Authors Note – Yes I know I am mean! However I am loving that I can keep you all guessing. In fact I love one of my reviews from Lonely Road. You guys are the best. I know that this chapter is a little shorter however it will fit perfectly in the next chapter. You get to see how Bella reacts to the fact that Edward is dead. Oh and who is going to tell her? Up next on Sweet Revenge!**

**~*Dragon*~**


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer – I do not own Twilight. And Emmett and Rose did go with Carlisle and Esme. They road with them home along with Eleazar. The only ones that were left at the house was Tanya, Carmen and Kate. Remember that Laurent and Irina are still in Volterra with the Volturi. No onward...**

**Review:**

_**Everyone was sitting around the living room in the Cullens house. Esme, Carlisle and Kate were on one of the couches while Dyne, Alice and Tanya were on the other. Bella was sitting in Jasper's lap as he was sitting in a chair by the couch with Esme. Eleazar and Carmen were standing to the side while Rose and Emmett were seated on the floor. Alec and Jane were sitting in chairs by Bella and Jasper. **_

_**Bella looked around the room and noticed that no one was speaking. "Well I guess that I will get things going." She looked around and noticed that Edward was not around. **_

"_**My first question is where is FUCKward?" She raised her brow in question.**_

**(~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~)**

Bella sat there waiting for someone to say something. She could tell by the look on everyone's faces that they knew about what happened. She looked at Carlisle.

"Is someone going to tell me where he is?" She raised a brow.

Emmett cleared his throat. "Well lil sister." He looked at Carlisle who nodded. "Eddies' dead."

"What?" Bella yelled looking around at them.

"Edward is dead Bella." Carlisle told her. "I could no longer let him run free. I should have never changed him since he was so young."

Bella couldn't believe what she was hearing. The Cullens killed Edward. She looked at Esme and noticed that she was looking at her with a sad smile. Bella couldn't believe that they would pick her side over Edwards when he had been a member of this family longer than she had. Shaking her head she tried to understand what they were telling her.

"So you finally realized that Eddie boy was manipulating you guys." Bella leaned back into Jasper's embrace and crossed her arms. "Although I am surprised that you took care of him."

Carlisle stood and moved over in front of Bella and knelt down on one knee. His head was bowed. Everyone in the room besides Jane and Alec were surprised by what was happening. Bella just kept her eyes on him while she cataloged what was going on in her peripheral. Bella looked at Dyne and nodded quickly.

"What do you wish to say Carlisle the leader of the Olympian coven?" Bella asked standing in front of Carlisle. Dyne was standing beside her.

"I took care of Edward because he threatened one of my family." He raised his head to Bella. "He told us that he only wanted your blood. You are the youngest and were still human, to our knowledge, therefore unable to protect your self from him. I and my mate took care of him along with Eleazar and Emmett."

Bella cut her eyes to Dyne, who nodded in agreement to their story. He had found the truth when he touched Carlisle's hand. She then turned her eyes back to Carlisle. Her eyes softened and she knelt down in front of him. Without a second thought she wrapped her arms around him.

"Thank you for standing up for me." She whispered in his ear for them only to hear. "You have no idea what that means to me." She pulled back and raised pulling Carlisle with her.

"Why don't y'all tell us what is happenin with Victoria?" Jasper asked pulling Bella back into his lap. Dyne moved back by Alice.

Eleazar stepped forward. "I can tell you that." He looked at Jane and Alec then the rest. "From what I can tell from my sources she is after Bella because she believes that she is or was Edwards mate." Bella hissed.

The rest chuckled. "While we know that you are indeed the Majors mate she still believes it to be true." Eleazar continued. "Since there is only us we might need to think about bringing in help."

"The wolves found us on our way." Alice told them. "My visions have went black so I believe they will be helping us." She held onto Dyne's hand.

Emmett look happy. "Oh this is going to be so cool!" He clapped his hands together. Rose hit him upside the head. Emmett grabbed his head. "Ow babe." Rose just rolled her eyes then turned her attention back to Alice.

"When will we be meeting them?" She asked cutting her eyes to Jane and Alec. Carlisle was the only one who caught on.

"Jane, Alec?" Carlisle turned to the witch twins. "We have a tready with the wolves of the Indian tribes. They believe themselves to be werewolves however they are only shape shifters that take the form of a giant wolf to kill vampires to protect their lands. They have their lands scented and we do not go on their land and they do not come into ours unless it is needed."

"Izzy has told us as much." Alec said looking at Bella. "She also mentioned that she was friends with one of them."

"Bella!?" Esme exclaimed. "Why would you tell Aro that?"

Bella snorted. "If you hadn't noticed Esme my name is Izzy and I would never hide anything from my father." She kept her expression calm however she was anything but.

"The wolves are close." Dyne announced. "They must have come to a decision quicker than planned."

"Then lets go meet them." Jane said turning to the door. "Aro wished me to learn about them since they believed themselves werewolves."

Bella just rolled her eyes as she followed behind Jane and Alec. Dyne was by her side with Alice on the other side of him. Jasper was on Bella's left because of Dyne being on her right. The other Cullens and Denali's followed behind them except for Carlisle and Esme they hurried to the front of them. Jane kept her eyes on Carlisle but let him take the lead. He was the leader of the coven here. Not Aro.

**-o0O0o-**

With vampires on one side and werewolves on the other all was quiet until Sam and Carlisle stepped forward. The wolves started to growl as well as the vampires. Bella hissed at Jane, Alec and Dyne to keep quiet. They all three shut up as quick as they could. Sam raised a brow in surprise. Jake just snorted as he kept his eyes on Jasper and the others he didn't know.

"So you have decided to help?" Carlisle asked with his hand in front of him clasped together.

Sam stepped forward. "We have." He looked at Peter and Charlotte. "The ones who feed from human life we ask that you hunt away from Washington state if possible. If not go to Seattle where the crimes are high. As for the others we will help with the newborn army that is coming. We were built to destroy vampires and that is what we will do."

There were growls and snapped behind him confirming his answer. Jake snapped one time at the pack and they backed off. He then turned and looked at Bella. Bella could see the discuss in his eyes however this was her life now. Standing straight and walking forward she stood next to Carlisle.

"Some of you may know me but I have changed because it was that or die." She locked eyes with Jacob who bowed his head. "I am with the Volturi who are the Royalty of the vampires. Along with myself there is my twin, Dyne."

Dyne stepped up. "It is nice to meet you Sam, Jacob." He smiled. "I will be staying and as you can see from my eyes I will be feeding as the Cullens. Since my mate, Alice has decided to stay with her family I wish to let you know that with my power and my sisters as well as the witch twins we will make sure that no one gets hurt during the battle." He bowed then went back to Alice.

The wolves were stunned into silence. Bella smirked as she catch the shock and surprise on both the pack leaders faces. "Since that is out of the way, I and my sister and brothers have decided to show you our gifts. Jane shall go first." She quickly turned to Jane. "And none of the wolves."

Jane snorted. "They need to know what we can do." She narrowed her eyes at Sam. Bella hissed and moved in front of the wolves.

"Jane." Her name was a low warning.

Jane just rolled her eyes as she turned her head to the side. Alec smirked as he rolled his eyes while the others looked on in surprise and shock. The wolves were crouched ready to spring if need be. Bella turned back to the wolves and smiled.

"Sorry about that." Bella cut her eyes at Jane. "She has a short temper. Now we will show you our powers. I will go first." Bella looked at Dyne. "Dyne if you will."

Dyne nodded and kissed Alice on the forehead. Everyone noticed that she looked scared but she tried to relax. Emmett and Rose hurried to her side while everyone made a wide circle around Bella and Dyne. The wolves were on one side while the vampires were on the other. Sam and Jake were in front of the wolves while Jasper and Alice along with Jane and Alec were standing in front of the vampires.

"I will show my power then Dyne will show his." Bella looked at Sam. "What ever you see you must not move from your spots. I will have a physical shield around everyone that way you can not interfere."

Bella looked back at Dyne. "Are you ready brother?" She grinned evilly.

Dyne snorted. "Like you could hurt me." He crossed his arms as he stood in front of Bella unafraid.

Bella nodded as she closed her eyes. The others around the two were rather surprised when they all felt heat from the center of the circle. Jasper was trying his hardest not to move. He knew what his mates powers were and he also knew that he was the only other one that could walk up to Bella when she was engulfed in flames and not get burned. He was her mate after all. The wolves were staring at Bella but then turned their eyes to Dyne who was now the one on fire. Dyne just stood there as he started. His eyes were dancing in the flames but he never screamed.

Alice was having a rather hard time until Dyne let his power take over. Everyone gasped as the fire was put out and a 'flame' of water was covering his body. Dyne dropped his head were he was looking through his eyelashes at Bella. Bella dropped down into a ready stance and waited. It only took a fraction of a minute for Dyne to disappear and reappear in front of Bella. He transferred the water to her. Once both of the flames of fire and water were gone the barriers were dropped.

Jasper and Alice went to their mates immediately. The others were just stunned besides Jane and Alec. They had grins on their faces. Sam cleared his throat to get everyone's attention. Everyone stopped and looked at the wolves.

"That was quite something." He looked at Bella then Dyne. "You would be quite useful when the newborn army attacks."

Carlisle nodded. "I agree with Sam." He smiled at them. "You two are quite good. Now Jane and Alec will show you what they can do."

It only took Jane and Alec a short amount of time to let them know what was happening. The wolves were rather scared with Janes gift but Alec's however they were shocked because he had used it on them with Sam and Jacobs permission. Alec did not use his gift on Jacob or Sam but only the other wolves that were still in their transformed forms. Since Jacob and Sam were connected to the pack, they could see and feel what was happening even though they were not being effected.

Jane and Alec moved back to Bella's side as Alec released them from his gift. "That was really something." Sam shook his head. "We have never felt anything like that. You all are quite powerful."

"We need to be to keep the others of our kind in line." Alec answered him honestly. "Just like you have your form of rules we do as well." He cut his eyes to the Cullens. "The Cullens have broke one of our rules more than once but this time however he will meet his punishment."

Carlisle and Esme moved backwards to blend in with the others. Jane and Alec snorted as they turned their attention back to the wolves. Jake looked from the witch twins to Bella and Dyne. Jasper could feel that Jake was wanting to speak to Bella privately. Sighing he cut his eyes to Bella.

"Jacob wishes to speak with you Darlin." Jasper told her glancing at Jacob.

Bella smiled as she turned her attention back to him. "Jake do you wish to speak with me?" Her head was tilted to the side. Jake nodded.

"If its alright with your..." Jake took a breathe and continued. "Mate."

Jasper nodded as he let Bella move over to Jacob and take his hand. They took off and didn't look back. Jasper could feel the love Bella sent his way before she left so he wasn't worried. He turned his eyes back to the others and noticed that both sides were speaking and talking about working together. Sighing he decided that it would be best to work out a battle plan. Heading to Sam, Carlisle and Emmett he started to form a plan.

**(~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~)**

**Author Note – Yes I stopped the chappie here. Don't know how many chapters are left for this story but there will be more. The battle with Victoria and the newborn army is coming but before then Bella and Jake need to speak as well as some of the others. What is going to happen? Stay tuned to find out...**

**~*Dragon*~**


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer – I don't own Twilight. Now lets get onto the next chapter. Sorry nothing funny to share this morning. So onward...**

**Review:**

"_**Jacob wishes to speak with you Darlin." Jasper told her glancing at Jacob.**_

_**Bella smiled as she turned her attention back to him. "Jake do you wish to speak with me?" Her head was tilted to the side. Jake nodded.**_

"_**If its alright with your..." Jake took a breathe and continued. "Mate."**_

_**Jasper nodded as he let Bella move over to Jacob and take his hand. They took off and didn't look back. Jasper could feel the love Bella sent his way before she left so he wasn't worried. He turned his eyes back to the others and noticed that both sides were speaking and talking about working together. Sighing he decided that it would be best to work out a battle plan. Heading to Sam, Carlisle and Emmett he started to form a plan.**_

**(~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~)**

Bella followed Jake through the woods and stopped when he came to a halt in front of her. She could tell that he was not sure about how to start. Shaking her head she smiled and placed her hand on his shoulder. Jake flinched from her coldness but Bella didn't think anything of it. She pulled her hand back and waited for him to turn to face her.

"Jake?" Bella asked walking around in front of him.

Jake had his eyes closed and his fist clenched at his sides. Bella frowned at the sight of him. Sighing she decided that it would be best if she started. Taking a breath she readied herself but what happened was nothing what she thought was going to happen. One minute she was standing in front of Jake ready to speak to him then she was in his arms crushed to his chest.

"Bells I was so worried when we found your truck." He whispered. "I saw the blood and smelled a vamp that I didn't recognized and felt my whole world fall apart. Your my best friend and even though we cant be together I still love you."

Bella wrapped her arms around Jake's waist. "Laurent found me." Bella told him. "I was on my way to see you when I crashed. I would have died if Laurent hadn't changed me and took me to Volterra I would be dead right now." She rubbed small circles on his back.

"I'm sorry that I wasn't there, Bells." Jake pulled back and looked down at her. "I wish I had been there."

Bella smiled. "Don't worry about it." She pulled away glanced over her shoulder. "Come on we need to get back."

Jake nodded as he picked her up and ran with her to the Cullens house. Jake was still having trouble that his best friend was a vampire the very thing that he was trained to kill. Yet it perfectly fit them. As soon as they were back in the clearing Jake smirked at the fact that Jasper was giving him a go to hell look. He let Bella slid to her feet and saunter over to her mate. Jake just shook his head and turned to look at Sam. He was speaking to the leeches coven leader. He jogged over there and could see that Jasper and Bella were coming up to his left.

"What happened while Bella and I were gone?" Jacob asked professional, his eyes were on Sam.

"Jasper was telling us about how to kill the newborns that will be coming." Sam told him while addressing the others. "We were waiting for you to return before he would even begin to show us anything."

Everyone nodded as they moved around in a large circle in the center of the clearing. Jasper, Bella, Dyne, Jane and Alec were all in the center while the vampires and wolves were circled around them. The others in the center backed off and let Jasper take center stage.

"The first thing you need to know about newborn vampires is that they are quite different from us." Jasper started.

"What do you mean?" Sam asked.

Jasper nodded. "Since they still have their human blood within their system they are quite a bit stronger." He motioned for Bella and Dyne to step forward. "Bella and Dyne are newborns because they have not made it to their year mark. Most newborns are driven by blood lust and are only after their natural food source."

Jane stepped forward. "Izzy and Dyne are the only ones in history besides the Volturi that went through the change with no or minimal noise." She stepped backwards beside Alec.

"Is that not normal?" Jake asked looking at Bella.

Carlisle decided to answer. "No." He looked at Jane. "The power that Jane has is the power to show what our change felt like times 10. That is why none of you could stand the pain." He looked at Jake and Sam. They had felt it through their connection with the pack but they did not feel it themselves.

Everyone in the clearing besides Bella and Dyne shivered. "The only ones that are immune to my sisters power is Dyne and Izzy." He cut his eyes to Jasper. "Tell them how most newborns fight. It should be rather interesting to see this pups fight against our kind." He looked around at the wolves both phased and in human form.

Jasper nodded and called out Emmett. They showed the wolves how newborns relied mainly on their strength along with being obvious in killing. All the wolves were standing or sitting listening and watching what was going on between the two fighters that would be in the center. When Bella or Dyne would fight they would all move back mainly when Bella would fight. They did not wish to get burned.

In no time the sun fell and the moon came out. Everyone decided that it would be best to rest during the night then work at night. Alice had said that they had about a week before the army from Victoria arrived. Dyne and Alice were the first to head back into the house. Jasper and Bella decided to stop the mock fighting and pick it up when the wolves became to tired. After the wolves had finally all gone they all returned to the house or took off to hunt.

Bella went off to hunt without anyone around. She had just finished a bobcat when she heard some noise behind her. Swirling around she breathed a sigh of relief when she saw Alice. Even though she did not wish to speak to her she knew it was time to get everything out in the open. Alice walked slowly for her up to Bella with her head down.

"Can we talk Bella?" Alice asked in a soft voice.

_**-o0**_**Volterra****_0o-_**

Aro sat in his study reading over some papers when he heard someone coming to his door. It had no heart beat and their scent was of loneliness and pine trees. His brother Marcus. He was rather since Izzy had gone. He had not spoken of it yet when Aro had tried to look in his memories some were missing. He really hated that his 'brothers' had found a way to hide some memories.

Marcus did not even knock as he entered Aro's study. Aro raised a brow then stood from his seat. Marcus made his way to the chair in front of the desk and sat down. His eyes were the same bored expression yet there was a spark that was gleaming in his eyes.

"What can I do for you my dear brother?" Aro asked retaking his seat.

Marcus thought a moment before speaking. "The girl Isabella. She reminds me of what I can remember of my human wife before I was changed." His eyes leveled with Aro. "I would like you to find if there is a connection."

Aro frowned. "What have you seen my brother?" He knew of his brothers powers to see bonds between people.

"A relative or family bond between the young Isabella and I." Marcus told him. "Yet it is very dull to the sight."

Aro nodded. "Then I shall look through the files we have here. I am sure someone kept up with our human lives even though we did not." He smirked.

Marcus grinned and nodded. "Thank you brother." His eyes held sadness again. "It has been hard since..."

Aro smiled. "I know my dear brother." He raised and walked Marcus to the door. "I will start on it straight away."

"Thank you Aro." Marcus told him as he walked out the study.

Aro sighed as he turned back to his desk. Yes there were things that needed to be taken care of but he also knew that Marcus had never felt anything towards another since his mate and Aro's sister was killed. Sighing yet again he hurried to his desk and started the work he was on. He would finish this then start on Marcus family tree.

**-o0O0o-**

Bella sat there trying to understand what her 'best' friend was telling her. Looking up into Alice's golden eyes she could see the sincerity there. Sighing she shook her head.

"Now let me get this straight." Bella looked at Alice. "We all had to go through this for Jasper and I to be brought together?"

Alice bit her lip. "Well sorta." She sighed. "When I saw that you had jumped off the cliff everything changed. You were not suppose to go to Volterra with me but you were adamant about going. That is when things changed. I had to make Edward believe that it was time for us to leave because of the danger. But it wasn't of who he thought." She dropped her head.

Bella frowned. "What do you mean?" She asked taking one of Alice's hands in hers. "Who would have been a threat to me?"

"Edward." Alice whispered. "You are his singer and even though he tried to deny it the blood always wins."

"Thank you Alice." Bella told her. "Give me a few seconds then I'll come home. I need to think. Tell the others that I went to hunt. Outside of Washington. Maybe Canada."

Alice nodded. "I am sorry that this happened to you B-er- Izzy." She then turned and took off towards the house. Bella just shook her head and headed to Canada. She believed they needed help with some bear problems up near Alaska. Smirking she pushed herself faster.

**-o0O0o-**

Alice stopped in front of the house and skipped up to the door. Dyne opened it and swirled her around. Alice giggled as he finally set her on her feet. A throat cleared and Alice could see Jasper with a worried look. Biting her lip she knew that she would have to tell him. Sighing she decided to just get it over with.

"Jasper, you know that I only do because its for the good of everyone involved. Right?" Alice asked her head bowed but her eyes were on him.

"Of course Ali." He used her nickname that he had given her the first time they spoke.

Alice felt a little better. "When we came back the first time..." She looked at Dyne. Dyne nodded.

"What Alice is trying to say is that the only reason that Bella saved Edward was because of the fact that she was here when Rosalie called him." Dyne told him. "If things would have worked out Edward would have joined the guard because you would have been here to answer the phone instead of Jacob, who gave him the impression that it was Izzy's funeral that Charlie was preparing for not Harry Clearwaters'."

"Why did Edward want to leave the second time?" Jasper asked trying to keep his cool. "Not that I am complaining." He whispered under his breathe.

"Because I convinced him." Alice told Jasper in a small voice.

"Why..." Jasper started to ask but Alice stopped him.

"If I didn't he would have killed Bella." She looked around the room at the other vampires. "She was his singer. Bella's blood would soon be unresistable to him even if he tried to resist it. Edward would have killed her."

The others in the room nodded in agreement even a couple of the Cullens were nodded in agreement. Esme and Emmett. They had both meet people that were their singers and the only one of them to get to their singer and kill them was Emmett. Carlisle had told them that they needed to move since it had only been a couple of months after Esme's change that she met hers. Emmett on the other hand was two years old. So he knew what he was doing when he took the mans life. They were only thankful that it was an elderly man with no family. Even though the man was alone Emmett still mourned the loss of his life.

**(~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~)**

**Author Note – I am stopping the story here that way the next chapter will be set. What will Aro find out about Marcus's relation to Bella? And who all knew? Because Bella certainly doesn't. Or does she? Well all questions will be answered shortly.**

**~*Dragon*~**


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer – I don't own Twilight. I have some reviews that says that Bella is a little too soft. Well Bella will be doing some thinking in this chapter. She does not go home right away so just read and find out.**

**Review:**

"_**If I didn't he would have killed Bella." She looked around the room at the other vampires. "She was his singer. Bella's blood would soon be unresistable to him even if he tried to resist it. Edward would have killed her."**_

_**The others in the room nodded in agreement even a couple of the Cullens were nodded in agreement. Esme and Emmett. They had both meet people that were their singers and the only one of them to get to their singer and kill them was Emmett. Carlisle had told them that they needed to move since it had only been a couple of months after Esme's change that she met hers. Emmett on the other hand was two years old. So he knew what he was doing when he took the mans life. They were only thankful that it was an elderly man with no family. Even though the man was alone Emmett still mourned the loss of his life.**_

**(~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~)**

Bella ran through the woods in northern Canada until she ended up in Alaska. She passed a sign that said Anchorage. All the while she was running she thought about how she was treated by the Cullens'. They all had left her with out so much as a 'fuck you' when they left the first time. Then Alice decided that it was time for her to just show up when she saw her jump off a cliff. At first Bella was relieved when Alice had shown up because it had shown she cared but if she truly cared for her as a friend and sister then she would have stayed even if Edward had wanted to leave.

Ever since she had become a vampire she had never tried to think about the golden eyed vampires. Bella snorted when she thought of a way to punish them. Even though she wished them to die the only one that wouldn't truly hurt her killing would be Rosalie. Emmett had been like a big brother yet he left with out a second glance. Alice had been her best friend and sister yet left without so much as a fight in fact had told Edward that he would have killed her if he stayed.

Shaking her head she stopped and took a deep breathe. Her emotions were spiking and she could feel the heat coming from her. Bella knew that losing her control would mean a wild fire on the humans hands. She would rather not have to have Dyne come and keep her calm. When he used his power it was as if the oxygen had been sucked out of her lungs if she had been human. It was an awful feeling. Bella never wanted him to use his power but he was the only one other than her mate that could maybe do anything if she was in full 'Death' mode.

Bella grinned as she looked at her hands. Everyone looked at her as if she was non lethal. She could show them what lethal was as a ball of fire engulfed her right hand then arched to her left and back again. She tossed the fire back and forth like a ball. Her eyes looking around her for a good target. It had been a while since she had been alone and able to play with her power without Dyne to interfere. A sadistic smirk spread across her face as she caught a scent of a human in the woods. Bella decided that it would be fun to play a little before she feed.

Sometimes she liked to 'cook' her food.

**-o0O0o-**

Carlisle was in his study speaking to Aro while Esme was in the kitchen fixing some food for the wolves that came back to keep and ear out and report back if anyone came that wasn't one of the Cullens or the group with Bella. Seth was allowed because he had no fear. In fact him and Dyne had built a friendship. Alice was sitting in a chair staring out the window while Rose and Emmett were in their room. Jake had come back yet he was in the surrounding woods waiting for Bella to some back. Jane and Alec were standing alone in one of the rooms speaking.

Everyone was trying to be as normal as they could until both Alice and Dyne went into a vision. Alice had came out of hers before Dyne. Her eyes were wide in disbelief. She was trembling in fear. Jasper was sitting in another chair in the same room and could feel the fear radiating from her. His eyes went to Dyne and felt anger. Jasper frowned as he stood and made his way over to him. His eyes were going from Alice to Dyne.

"Will some one tell me what is goin' on?" Jasper asked his southern accent becoming more pronounced.

Dyne sighed and nodded. "It seems that my sister has put her name to use again." He pinched the bridge of his nose. "When will she be able to control it." He stood and shook his head. "I will be back I need to go get Bella."

With that Dyne was gone. Everyone was sitting there staring at the place where he was standing except for Alice. She was curled up in her chair shivering. Her eyes were clenched tight and she was rocking back and forth. She wasn't saying anything but she just kept shaking her head. Jasper knew that something frightened her. Dyne must have really been needed if he left Alice here with him. Shaking his head he went over to her and took her hands in his.

"Alice, sweet heart, Ali?" Jasper caught her eye and kept it as he pushed out calm. "Tell me what ya seen? Please?" He knew he never said it but it was needed. This was Alice even though he hated her sometimes she pulled him out of his darkness when needed.

"Bella, No not Bella, Izzy." Alice muttered. "She's... she killed and..." She just shook her head again.

Jasper sighed knowing it would be no good. "Someone needs to stay. I have to go. If something is wrong with Bella then I am needed." He cut his eyes behind him.

"I'll stay here with her." Esme told Jasper as she walked over to Alice. Rose went with her.

"I'll keep them safe." She looked at Emmett. "You might want to go. If they need to keep Bella restrained." Rosalie dropped her eyes. Even though she didn't care for the human girl – er – vampire. She was just jealous of the fact that Bella could still have what she always wanted. A family and children.

Jane and Alec were at the door way along with Eleazar and Carmen. Kate and Tanya moved over to Esme, Alice and Rose. Jasper nodded seeing that the men along with Carmen and the witch twins were going for Bella. He turned to Carlisle.

"Are you sure you want to go?" Jasper asked him. "I believe I know what Bella has done. Or should I say Izzy." He frowned. Did his mate have another persona other than Bella. _Izzy. _Even though he didn't know he would help his mate. They were mated for _**LIFE.**_

**-o0O0o-**

Dyne stopped at the Washington Canada border. Snarling he could scent at least 8 vampires, newborns, along with an older one with the oldest newborn. The oldest seems about a year and a half. He believes that the oldest newborn is a male and the oldest one would be female. Darting in the direction of their scents he could smell that two of them the older female and the oldest newborn split with the group when the reached the border of Canada and Alaska. He knew at that moment that his sister was in trouble.

"That dumb bitch." Dyne cusses as he decides to follow after the oldest vampire and the second oldest.

Along the way another scent came to join. This female vampire was rather older than all of them. Dyne frowned when he stopped and closed his eyes. The one good thing about his gift was that he could tell when one was coming one. He knew that if he felt his eyes tingling that a vision from the future was coming. If the back of his head tingled the past would present itself before his eyes. If his hands tingled the present needed to be changed. Izzy had taught him how to distinguish between the visions he would receive.

Dyne knew that he needed to get to his sister.

**- o0O0o-**

Izzy smirked as she crashed through the woods and entered a small clearing where the humans scent lead her to. It had kept moving and she had only caught up to it. She was rather surprised that it was able to out maneuver her. She could hear a fast heart beat which meant that whoever it was was either running or was going to have a heart attack. Izzy really hoped for the second one that way it wouldn't hurt her meal as bad when she took it from them.

She stopped and tried to predict their next movement. When she decided she ran to the spot and waited. It took no time for her to attack the small human. She picked them up by their neck and turned them around. She was rather surprised that it was a female. Izzy shook her head and snapped her neck. She needed to feed first then she would play. This little womans' blood was singing to her.

When she was done with the small human she dropped her on the ground. Izzy licked her lips as she looked at the small and fragile human. Yes she use to be one however it was almost like a lifetime ago. Izzy heard a twig snapped behind her and she turned around and crouched in a defensive position. She could scent about 3 or 4 vampires. One scent she could recognize however the other 3 she didn't know and they were closer than the one she recognized.

"Why don't you show yourself?" Izzy hissed as she kept her eyes searching the woods around the small clearing.

Izzy didn't have to wait long. Two females and one male came into the clearing. She recognized one of the females and the male but the Mexican looking female she had no knowledge of. She wondered if this was Maria. The one who changed Jasper. Snarling at the thought of this bitch even having her hands on him made her blood boil. Victoria and Riley Beirs, the boy that went missing from Seattle, were glaring at her. She grinned as she stood there with her arms crossed.

"Now let me guess who you all are?" Izzy looked as though she was thinking. "The red headed bitch is Victoria, mated to James. Who also wanted to kill me but he just didn't have it in him. Did he?" Her eyes were locked with Victoria's.

"Now the boy I know because he lived in Forks." Izzy looked at Riley. "You know your father and mother are rather worried about you." Riley snorted.

"Like I care." He snapped. Izzy looked over at the other vampire that was present.

"You would be the Mexican bitch that made my mate discussed with himself." She hissed her eyes narrowed as she crouched. "Maria if I am not mistaken. However this is were you all are going to die. No one messing with my family or mate or the Volturi and gets away with it."

With that said Izzy rushed Victoria and slammed her into her chest launching her backwards. Her arms were out stretched with her palms towards Riley and Maria. Suddenly both of them were covered in flames. Then the world spun for Izzy as she realized that Victoria had hit her sending her flying. Growling she flipped through the air and landed gracefully. Izzy kept her eyes on Victoria knowing that the other two were out of commission. A smirked graced her face as she looked at Victoria, growling at her.

"Is there something wrong Vickie?" Izzy had her head tilted to the right and her expression was pure innocents.

Victoria snarled at her. "You are going to pay for killing my mate." She hissed as she began to circle her. "I will enjoy torturing you slowly."

"I would love to see that." Izzy scoffed. "The only ones that could take me would be my brother, Life, or the witch twins or Life's and mine father and uncles." Her eyes gleamed with delight.

Victoria didn't say anything just snarled and lunged. Izzy was all to prepared to kill her however she wanted to have a little fun. With lightening quick reflexes Izzy snapped off a finger and tossed it into the dying flames of Riley. Victoria screeched in pain as her finger burned. Izzy purred in delight of the pain she caused. She knew that her softer side would never hurt anyone. However Izzy loved to cause pain and misery.

**(~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~)**

**Author Note – Ok so here is a very bad ass Bella. Hope that helps my readers that think Bella is too soft. LOL! Not mad at the reviews. It only makes me a better writer. Just please No Flames. I do have an ego. :(... Well next chapter will be up shortly. This chapter is about 2200 words. I know a little short but just go with it.**

**~*Dragon*~**


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer – I do not own twilight. Ok so here is the next chapter. Just wait til Dyne shows and we cant forget Maria and the Romanian brothers. Now can we?**

**Review:**

"_**Is there something wrong Vickie?" Izzy had her head tilted to the right and her expression was pure innocents.**_

_**Victoria snarled at her. "You are going to pay for killing my mate." She hissed as she began to circle her. "I will enjoy torturing you slowly."**_

"_**I would love to see that." Izzy scoffed. "The only ones that could take me would be my brother, Life, or the witch twins or Life's and mine father and uncles." Her eyes gleamed with delight.**_

_**Victoria didn't say anything just snarled and lunged. Izzy was all to prepared to kill her however she wanted to have a little fun. With lightening quick reflexes Izzy snapped off a finger and tossed it into the dying flames of Riley. Victoria screeched in pain as her finger burned. Izzy purred in delight of the pain she caused. She knew that her softer side would never hurt anyone. However Izzy loved to cause pain and misery.**_

**(~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~)**

Dyne knew that his sister had changed into her alternate personality. There was, Bella the sweet kind vampire but then there was Izzy or Death. Where Bella would leave a fight to another, Izzy would take the fight and make it fun. He shuttered at some of the vampires that she tortured with her gift. Dyne prayed that coming back to the coven that started it all would help but as it seems it isn't. Sighing he knew he had to hurry. He smelled the scent of a vampire burning. While he knew it wasn't Izzy he wanted to know who it was.

Dyne also knew that Alice was cowering in the corner from what she had seen. He never wished for her to see what she would do to anyone who got in her way other than him. They would be dead as soon as her fire touched them. While humans can burn a little and survive vampires are only killed by flames. Even if you put the fire out they would still burn unless they were put out by water. Which most vampires do not know. Just as he was about to get to the clearing where his sisters scent was the strongest he felt his vision starting to act up. He was rather pissed at the fact that his visions decided to start to work at this point in time.

Then flashes of visions of him fighting Izzy came to his minds eye. Then it flashed again and changed. Jasper had came into the clearing and saw him fighting her and went angry with rage. He charged him and knocked him out of the way then Izzy turned her attention to Jasper. Her eyes narrowed as she darted forward. Then his eyes came back into the present. Shaking his head he couldn't believe the vision. What was he suppose to do with this one? Did he stay hidden?

Dyne had no time to process what was happening when he saw Jasper run past him and throw Victoria into the flames of Maria. Riley had finally died out and was nothing but ash. Jasper looked at Izzy and Dyne stepped out into the clearing at that time. He looked at Jasper then trained his eyes on Izzy. Dyne inched his way over to Jasper needed to help him while he was here.

"Jasper you do know that this isn't Bella?" Dyne told him keeping his tone light and non-threatening.

Jasper nodded. "Do you know that I am Major Whitlock to you boy?" Jasper cut his coal black eyes over at Dyne.

Dyne suddenly knew why he had his vision. It was to keep himself from getting killed. He bowed backwards with his hands up in a non-threatening way. As he backed up he kept his eyes on the ground but his peripheral vision on the Major. He had heard about him from Aro.

"Forgive me Major." Dyne straightened letting his other personality take over. "However this is my sister, Death, in front of you." His eyes went to Izzy's.

Izzy smirked. "Good to see you to brother." She looked from Jasper to Dyne. "Do you boys wanna have some fun?" She purred looking and locking eyes with Jasper.

"No Darlin we are going home." Jasper told her in a firm voice. His entire stance screamed 'don't fuck with me'.

Dyne decided it was time to bow out. "I shall let you handle my sister." he smirked at Jasper. "Its about time you meet your match. Just watch her she is tricky." With that Dyne disappeared as he took off running towards the small group of newborns that was close to their location.

**-o0O0o-**

Alice had finally calmed down since she saw that Izzy was under control. She knew that the Major could take her however neither of them would come out unscathed. They were sitting in the living room when Dyne entered the house. He quickly made his way to Alice. He scooped her up in his arms and plopped down where she had been sitting.

"Is everything alright?" Emmett asked looking from Dyne to Alice.

Dyne raised his eyebrow as he looked at Alice. "You didn't tell them?" Alice bit her lip and shook her head.

"Lets just say that Izzy is meeting her mate, the Major." Dyne smirked as he looked around the room. Jane and Alec were grinning. While the Cullens and the Denali's were looking worried. Dyne could only shake his head knowing that Izzy would be fine. The Major on the other hand would have some trouble getting his hands on her. She was rather slick when she didn't want to get caught.

**-o0O0o-**

Izzy stood there looking at Jasper. Her eyes were scanning him looking at his scars as well as his toned body. She had to admit that her mate was rather sweet looking but there was something just under the surface. When she lifted her eyes back to his she could see that his alternate persona was making an appearance.

"Welcome to the party, Major." Izzy purred as she stood there with her hands to her sides.

"I didn't know there was a party." His eyes scanned the clearing and finally noticed Maria's remains. "I see you killed that bitch that turned me." His eyes went back to Izzy's.

Izzy smirked. "Of course." She started to walk towards him slowly. "You are my mate and she was baggage that needed to be dealt with. What if she wanted you back in the future?" She stopped and crossed her arms playfully pouting. Her bottom lip was stuck out and she batted her eyes at him.

Jasper grinned wickedly. "That ain't gonna work on me Darlin." He drawled as he looked her up and down.

Izzy's clothing were hanging in tatters. Her red tank top was hanging by only on shoulder but it was hanging by threads. Her pants were more like short shorts. Jasper didn't know if she had any underwear on but from his view she didn't. Licking his lips he trailed his eyes up to met her and was shocked by what he saw. Humor.

"Do you find something funny Darlin?" Jasper asked walking towards her.

"As a matter of fact I do." Izzy purred as he got closer. "I think its funny that my mate, the Major, just thinks I will lay down and let him have me with out any problems." She smirked when she saw the fire in his eyes spark to life.

Jasper growled as he launched at her. He was rather surprised when she was gone when he landed. Snarling he turned to see her on the other side leaning back on her hands on the ground. Her legs were stretched out in front of her. He could tell that she was watching him so he started to walk slowly towards her. He would use a tactic that he used when he was training newborns. As soon as he got about 6 ft from her he jumped but yet again he missed. He was about to turn when he found himself frozen to the spot with two thin arms wrapped around his arms and chest.

"What's the matter Major?" Izzy purred into his ear. "You cant even get a hold of your mate." She taunted then she was gone.

The Major was coming faster to the surface. Jasper knew that Izzy was taunting him in hope of bringing him out. Smirking he decided to give her what she wanted. Closing his eyes he let himself be carried away with the power which brought the more primal instincts out. Jasper could feel the entire emotion shift in himself as he eyed Izzy. She was grinning like a mad man. Clapping her hands and bouncing up and down like a child on Christmas.

"It's about time that you come to play Major." Izzy chimed as she looked him over. "You are more darker than Jasper. I can tell by the look in your eyes." Izzy licked her lips.

"Well then Darlin do you want to play?" The Major asked her.

Izzy grinned as she disappeared from in front of him. Major knew that she was going to get behind him so he quickly turned and was able to catch Izzy before she was able to grab him. Her eyes were wide and shock was flowing from her like waves. He grinned as he dropped his head and captured her lips with his. He had his hands on her arms so she was unable to move.

Suddenly the Major pushed Izzy into a tree behind her and placed one of his legs between her thighs. He had her pinned to the trunk of the tree in no more than a few seconds. When he pulled back Izzy finally realized that she was no longer able to move. He had pinned her without her even noticing. The smirk on his face sent chills down her spine. He touched his nose to hers as he stared into her eyes.

"Do you know what you are doin' to me, Darlin'?" Jasper asked Izzy, his southern accent more pronounced, as he ground his lower half into her.

Izzy didn't know what possessed her but she hiked up her leg and wrapped it around his hip while she balanced on the other foot. She locked her eyes with his and pulled his head towards hers. When their lips met Izzy instantly slipped her tongue in his mouth. The Major growled in approval and slid his hands down to grab her ass. When he did this she wrapped her legs around him and ground her cold heat against him.

Jasper pulled away and kissed his way down her jaw. His right hand stayed on her ass while his other came up and ripped her shirt off. Or what was left of it. He then squeezed her taunt nipple. Izzy arched into his touch.

"I need more." Izzy whimpered as she wiggled against Jasper. "Please."

"Your wish is my command." Jasper chuckled darkly as he raised her up and positioned himself. "It will hurt slightly."

Izzy nodded knowing that her first time would indeed hurt. In a split second Jasper drove his whole length into her waiting heat. Jasper hissed at the feel while Izzy whimpered at the slight pain she felt. As soon as the pain decreased then vanished, Izzy moved her hips and felt a jolt of pleasure. Soon Jasper pulled out and started the age old rhythm.

They were both moving so fast that if a human came by they would only see a blur. It took no time for Izzy to reach the peak of her pleasure. With one more thrust Izzy yelled Jasper's name to the heavens as she felt him reach his release and bit her on the neck marking her for all eternity as his. As their releases embedded Izzy smirked and started to kiss him on the neck then bit down.

Jasper growled but held on as he felt more pleasure as she licked the wound clean. Pulling from her Jasper picked her up and headed to the water. They needed to clean then head back to the others.

Victoria and Maria were dead and no longer a threat to them and their family.

**(~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~)**

**Author Note – Sorry its been along time but I had to get this part just right. Now here it is and I hope that you all enjoy it. It was a little difficult but I managed. Now onward...Keep reading and reviewing...**

**~*Dragon*~**


	17. Ch 17 & Epologue

**Disclaimer – I don't own Twilight. I am glad that you guys like the last chapter. Ok so here is the next chapter. Hope you enjoy it. Don't know if this is the last chapter but I will let you know at the end of the chapter. -K- Onward...**

**!NOTE! - Ok Jasper and Izzy mated but then they have another side to themselves. Eris and The Major thus they mated again! So they were lucky Two first times! XD**

**Review:**

"_**Do you find something funny Darlin?" Jasper asked walking towards her.**_

"_**As a matter of fact I do." Izzy purred as he got closer. "I think its funny that my mate, the Major, just thinks I will lay down and let him have me with out any problems." She smirked when she saw the fire in his eyes spark to life.**_

_**Jasper growled as he launched at her. He was rather surprised when she was gone when he landed. Snarling he turned to see her on the other side leaning back on her hands on the ground. Her legs were stretched out in front of her. He could tell that she was watching him so he started to walk slowly towards her. He would use a tactic that he used when he was training newborns. As soon as he got about 6 ft from her he jumped but yet again he missed. He was about to turn when he found himself frozen to the spot with two thin arms wrapped around his arms and chest.**_

"_**What's the matter Major?" Izzy purred into his ear. "You cant even get a hold of your mate." She taunted then she was gone.**_

**(~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~)**

Izzy and Jasper were heading back to the house when they heard fighting as soon as they were near. It was Dyne and someone else. Izzy looked at Jasper then took off. No one hurt her brother without her near by to interfere. Dyne wouldn't hold back and neither would Life. Just because his name meant life didn't mean he always let his enemies live when they pissed him off. She had to push herself harder when she felt the air cool around her. Jasper was at her side as she ran as fast as she could back to the house.

When they came into the clearing around the house she could see Dyne standing between Alice and Carlisle. Izzy could tell that Life was out because of the thin layer of ice that was covering his hands that were clenched to his side. Alice didn't want to touch him but couldn't move. Izzy looked over at Jasper and cut her eyes to Alice. Jasper nodded knowing what she wanted. As he made his way to Alice's side Izzy ran to Dyne's. Her eyes gave the others a warning to back away slowly. The flames that Death had in her eyes were there because she was now in the forefront of her mind.

Death looked at Life who now had icy blue flames in his eyes. Life was alive and well. Death moved around in front of him and placed her hands on his shoulders. She locked eyes with his as she brought her flames forward. She knew that the others would back away. She could see in her side vision that Jane and Alec were backing everyone away from the two of them. Jasper and Alice were standing the closest because of the need to be close to their mates but the others were far enough away that none of them felt either the heat or cold.

"Life, look at me." Death said in her stern tone. "If you don't stop I will have to stop you. You know that will hurt not only you but me as well." She knew that she was getting into his mind but there was no way that he could rein in his powers now.

"D-Do i-it." Life gritted out through his clenched teeth.

Death looked to Alec and Jane and lowered her head. They both knew that they needed to leave the area. Because they would get a view of the Death twins true power. Death looked at Jasper and smiled sadly.

"Take Alice and get her away from here." She ordered. "I don't know what happened but what ever it was I will deal with it when this is over." Her voice hard as she looked at Alice.

Alice whimpered at the thought of leaving her mate but nodded anyway. Both Jasper and Alice took off towards the others. As soon as they were far enough away Death looked back at Life and nodded.

**-o0**A Mile Away**0o-**

Jasper and Alice came to a clearing where everyone was located. As soon as they arrived beside Jane and Alec a loud sound sounded behind them. Everyone whirled around to see a glowing light that was close to the house. Jasper didn't wait and neither did Alice as they ran back towards the house. They knew that something had happened.

Jasper was the first to arrive back at the house and he froze with what he saw. Alice stopped next to him and held her breath as she kept her eyes locked on Izzy and Dyne. The others arrived lead by Jane and Alec. Jane walked up to Jasper and placed a hand on his shoulder. Alec was beside Alice and had a hand on her shoulder. Carlisle, Esme, Rosalie, Emmett, Carmen, Kate, Tanya and Eleazar were all shocked at what they were seeing.

In the place of Izzy and Dyne was a pillar of ice with them in the center. Alice tried to move but Alec would not let her go to them. Jasper had his hands clenched at his sides from going to his mate. He could feel their emotions and knew that they were alright. In no more than a second the block of ice was starting to glow. Alec and Jane took Jasper and Alice and pulled them back into the wooded area.

As soon as they were in the woods the air around them became heated. Jasper looked at Alice who had wide eyes. Turning his eyes to Jane and Alec he could see that they were only bored not worried. However when he spotted Eleazar the vampire was shocked, worried and frightened. Jasper smirked knowing that they were afraid of his mate as well as Alice's. In no more than a few minutes Jane and Alec headed back towards the house. The others followed behind them. Jasper and Alice were the third and fourth person to enter the clearing.

Alice ran to Dyne while Jasper headed to Izzy. Dyne was smiling at Alice but Izzy was passed out. Jasper scooped her up and took her in the house. The others were standing there watching Dyne. Jane and Alec were standing back watching the others. Carlisle moved to Dyne along with Emmett.

"Are you alright?" Carlisle asked squatting down to look in Dyne's eyes.

Dyne narrowed his gaze and nodded. "I am fine." He looked around the burnt patch around him. "Where is Izzy?" His eyes grew wide in fear. He tried to stand but was unable.

Jane and Alec moved to his side. "He needs to feed." Jane announced as she looked at Carlisle. "Do you have human blood on hand?"

Carlisle pursed his lips but nodded. "I'll go get them." He took of into the house to where he had the blood stored.

Dyne looked at Alice and took her in his arms. "I am so sorry for going off like that." He mummer-ed.

Alice shook her head. "No it was my fault." She whispered. "I know that you have a strong power and need human blood at least once a week to keep up your strength." She looked up at him. "I should have been behind you." There was venom building in her eyes.

Dyne gave her a sad smile. "How about we compromise." He grinned. "I will become a veg only if I am able to drink human blood once a week." Dyne took her face in his hands. "You are my world and I felt bad making you upset."

Alice nodded as she kissed him. "I'm sorry too." She wrapped her arms around his neck and buried her face in his neck.

**-o0O0o-**

Jasper and Izzy were sitting in his study while he looked her over. There was nothing wrong with her except that she still hadn't woken up. When his study door opened he jumped and turned hissing at the intruder. As Carlisle entered with a blood bag he dropped his head in a peaceful manner. Jasper eased back on his stance and turned back to Izzy.

"I brought some blood for Izzy." Carlisle told him as he walked slowly over to Jasper and Izzy.

Jasper nodded. "Leave it on the desk." He didn't move his eyes from Izzy. "She still hasn't woken up. Can you ask Alice when she will?"

"In a few minutes Jazz!" Alice yelled into him. Jasper smirked as he shook his head.

Carlisle nodded before he turned and headed down to deliver the blood to Dyne. Their power had taken a lot out of both of them and they would need more blood after they drank their blood bags. Carlisle felt awful because it was his fault for demanding that Dyne stick strictly to animal blood.

Of course he could understand why Dyne and Izzy needed human blood. It was something he never thought of. The more powerful of a gift the more you need to feed. Carlisle frowned wondering if that was why Jasper had so many slips during their time together.

Jasper was glad when Izzy's emotional state became aware. He rushed to get the blood bag then returned to Izzy's side. He had heard what Dyne and Alice had been talking about. If he had taken human blood at least once a month then maybe he could stick to the animal diet better than he had before. When Izzy jumped up and turned to him he could see that her thirst was high on her priorities. Holding out the blood bag Izzy snatched it and sunk her teeth into the plastic bag.

Jasper watched as Izzy closed her eyes and purred as she warm liquid flowed down her throat. When she opened her eyes she trained them on Jasper. She tossed the bag into the garbage then strolled over to him. Wrapping her arms around his neck she pulled him to her and kissed him with all she was worth.

"I love you." She whispered to him as she pulled back licking her lips.

Jasper growled nipping at her bottom lip. "And I love you." He grinned as he pulled her to him and he buried his face into her neck to inhale her scent. "I was worried."

"I'm sorry." Izzy told him. "I should have told you what would happen but there was no time. Dyne was losing control and the only ones who could have stayed we didn't want to. It was to horrific for us to experience but for our mates to see us like that." She trailed off as she tightened her grip on him.

Jasper pulled back and kissed her on the head. "Come on lets go see what the fight was about." He grinned pulling her to the door.

Izzy grinned as she followed behind her mate. She had a feeling what was wrong but if her suspicions were correct. Dyne and Carlisle came to an understanding. Dyne had told her that the only one that would have a problem with drinking human blood would be his mate and Carlisle. Izzy knew they would work it out.

After all they were family...

-o0**Epilogue: Three years later**0o-

Izzy smiled at Jasper as they walked through the streets of Volterra. They had just arrived back from the US. Izzy and Jasper decided that they would stay with the Cullens for a little while then return home. Even though Aro, Marcus and Caius were rather upset about her staying away from home they understood that her mate wished to stay with their family. Jane and Alec had returned soon after while Dyne and Izzy stayed behind with their mates.

Izzy turned to Jasper and smiled. "Lets head to the castle." She grinned. "Father and the others do not know we are here as of yet."

Jasper nodded and kissed the back of her hand that he was holding. "That is a perfect idea." He pulled her towards the castle with a smile in place. Even he had missed Volterra which in itself is a feat.

It took them no time to arrive at the front gate. No one was on duty which was only normal because guest know not to go through these doors they are for family only. Of course only a vampire could open the door because of its weight. Many have tried yet none have succeeded.

Izzy ran ahead of Jasper as they neared the throne room door. She didn't even wait for someone to open it as she ran into the throne room. Luckily there was no one in there besides Aro, Marcus, Jane, Alec and Caius. Izzy launched herself at the witch twins immediately.

"I missed you guys." She fake dry sobbed against them. "I couldn't cause any trouble around the Cullen family." She pulled back with a evil grin in place.

The three brothers just laughed. "You haven't changed." Caius smirked as he watched her turn around. "Still a newborn even if you are over three years." There was a twinkle in his eyes that showed he missed her.

"Oh really _Uncle_ Caius." Izzy playfully snapped. "We'll just have to see about that."

Caius knew only to well what she was up to so he headed out the doors into the back court yard. Marcus grinned while Aro clapped his hands together and turned to Jasper.

"Would you like to show me?" Aro mused as he held his hands out.

Jasper chuckled and nodded stepping forward and taking a hold of Aro's hand. Aro closed his eyes and read the thoughts that were in Jasper's head. It showed that Dyne and Alice were getting along great along with the rest of the Cullens. Carlisle has let Alice and Jasper go with drinking from donated human blood to keep their powers strong but they still are unable to kill a human.

Sam and the other wolves were reluctant to show any thing for Dyne and Izzy but finally came to an understanding about only drinking from criminals. Peter and Charlotte showed up and stuck around for about a year to just get on Alice's nerves. Finally Alice ripped Peter's hands off and hid them. No one would help him find them neither would Charlotte. He whined enough til Alice finally gave in when he decided to burn all her new clothes.

Life was finally the way it was suppose to be. Everyone got their happy ever after.

Except poor Edward!

**(~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~)**

**Author Note - Yes this is the end of the story. I hope that you all have enjoyed it. It has been a blast to write. Please check out my new story Reborn vampire. Its going to be good. How did Bella live after being bitten by James then having Edward suck out the venom. Did he even get it all? Read the story and find out...**

**~*Dragon*~**


End file.
